LawLu en Folie
by Moya-kun
Summary: Minis histoires écrites avec des mots imposés ou pas sur un groupe LawLu sur Discord (plus de détails dans l'introduction). Les histoires sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres. [TERMINÉ]
1. 07/09/2019

Hey ! Cette fanfiction est un ensemble de petits textes LawLu plus ou moins longs d'un jeux qu'on avait fait sur un groupe LawLu sur Discord (Si vous voulez nous rejoindre : https : / / discord . gg / vbuMryX ou vous me donnez votre pseudo Discord avec les 4 chiffres après le # pour que je vous envoie le lien directementsur Discord). Le principe est simple : il faut écrire un cours texte LawLu avec les mots donnés et dans le cas du mot "lemon", c'est soit un lemon, soit on utilise le mot comme tous les mots. La date dans le nom du chapitre est le jour où on a écrit tous ces textes. Celui qui devait écrire le texte est annoncé avant le texte avec les mots à mettre.

**_Légende (pour que vous compreniez mieux) :_**

**Nom en gras **: Pseudo des auteurs sur Wattpad (pour l'instant il n'y a personne sur Fanfiction à par moi)

**(Nom en gras et entre parenthèses)** : Pseudo sur Discord différents à celui de Wattpad

_(Mots en italique et entre parenthèses) :_ Mots donnés qui doivent obligatoirement figurer dans le texte (sauf pour "lemon" qui peut être un lemon à la place)

_Bon, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous avez pensez des différentes histoires_

**Histoires du 07/09/2019**

**Moya-kun**_ (Alpha ; Omega ; Chaleur)_

Luffy avait chaud. Très chaud. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et était en panique. Il n'y avait personne chez lui et ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il décida d'appeler la première personne qui lui venait à l'esprit : Law. Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Au bout de la troisième fois, son petit ami décrocha enfin le combiné. Un silence se fit après les explications du plus jeunes. Quand l'aîné prit enfin la parole, il ne sortit qu'une simple petite phrase : "Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une chaleur alors que tu es un omega, le plus concerné des trois espèces d'hommes, devant même les alphas, Mugiwara-ya ?"

**Maila_11**** (Loveyaoi)**_ (Papillon ; Fleurs ; Soleil)_

Un jour ensoleillé, luffy et Law se promenait main dans la la main, dans un parc. Luffy n'osant pas parler, fixait les rose en attendant que le plus grand brise le silence. Se qui malheureusement n'arrivais pas. Un papillon bleu vînt alors se poser sur le jolie petit nez de luffy, qui s'était arrêté pour ne pas faire fuir le papillon. « Aller luffy, ne t'arrête pas pour un papillon! » dis le plus grand, mais luffy ne voulais en aucune cas faire fuire le papillon, alors il dit « non, il est de meilleur compagnie que toi »

Luffy remarqua c'est parole après que le grand lui est lâcher la main, et il regrettais amèrement cette phrase qui avais blesser son copain.

« Si c'est comme ça, reste avec lui moi je m'en vais! » avais dit Law, mais luffy n'allait pas le laisser comme ça, alors il marcha vers Law, quitte à faire fuir le papillon, et l'embrasser amoureusement sur la bouche. « Mais non, tu sais que je t'aime plus que ce papillon non ? »

**Miryuna** _(Chat ; Bisous ; Chien)_

Luffy et Law étaient installés sur le canapé, débattant pour savoir lequel, du chat ou du chien était le meilleur animal de compagnie. Law insistait pour le chat, rappelant son calme et son côté évasif et mystérieux; tandis que Luffy argumentait pour le chien, et son côté fidèle et gros mangeur. Le plus jeune voulait absolument avoir le dernier mot, et continuait de protester, tout en croisant les bras. Pour apaiser la situation, Law fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Luffy, qui retrouva alors son grand sourire chaleureux !

**Moya-kun** _(Bonnet ; Hiver ; Écureuil ; Neige)_

Luffy adorait tout chez son petit ami Law. Le blanc neige de son bonnet tacheté, ses cheveux aussi douces que la fourrure d'un écureuil mais surtout, sa ressemblance avec la saison qu'il préfère : l'hiver.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)** _(Lutin ; Renne ; Sapin ; Cadeaux)_

Un jour, je suis allé avec mon petit ami au centre commercial, on passait devant un stand où on voyait un renne, un homme déguisé en lutin qui offrait des cadeaux. J'ai demandé à Law, si on pouvait aller voir mais il m'a dit: "Luffy ta plus l'âge pour ça."

Je l'ai boudé tout le reste de la journée et en rentrant j'ai sous le sapin un renne et un lutin en peluche. Je suis allé voir Law et j'ai sauté dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

"tu vois qu'il ne fallait bouder." me dit-il

**Maila_11 (Loveyaoi**) _(Printemps ; Resto ; RDV ; Yaoi)_

Law a invité luffy au resto pour sa fête, luffy tout enthousiaste, n'avait pas penser à ce qui allais arriver après se rendez-vous.

Law demanda à luffy de le suivre chez lui pour passer un peu plus de temps ensembles, au début, ils parlais, mais là désiré est embarqué, et Law embrassa luffy, surpris, ce dernier ne réagit pas, au début, c'était de simple petit baiser, qui au fur et à mesure devenait plus intense, leurs langues s'entremêlaient et le leurs Corp fusionnait, pour la première fois, luffy criait de plaisir, et Law étais au ange, et ce moment restera gravé dans leurs cœurs a tous les deux.

**Miryuna** _(Homophobe ; Flirte ; Amour)_

J'ai toujours eu peur de révéler mon attirance pour les garçons, surtout à cause des homophobes. Mais bon, parfois il n'y a rien à faire face à l'amour j'imagine. Alors depuis quelques temps, j'ai laissé tous ces préjugés de côté, et j'ai commencé par flirter avec un garçon un peu plus jeune que moi qui s'appelle Luffy. Et je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix ! Car sinon, j'aurais manquer l'amour de ma vie !

**Moya-kun** _(Zoo ; Serpent ; Foule)_

J'aime aller au zoo, surtout avec Torao. J'affirme entièrement mon homosexualité en prenant mon petit ami par la main. Je n'ai pas peur du regard de la foule braquée sur nous. Je n'ai pas peur de ce serpent qui s'enroule autour de lui... Attendez... Un serpent s'enroule autour de Torao !?

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)** _(Nuage ; Bois ; Eau ; Feu)_

Nous sommes allés faire du camping avec des amis. Chacun faisait sa tente à l'aide de la personne avec qui nous allions dormir. Quand tout a été fini, je donnais les tâches à chacun comme deux qui allait chercher du bois, d'autres chercher de l'eau à la rivière et moi je commence à préparer un nid pour acquérir le feu. Luffy vient vers moi avec les bois pour le feu. Sanji prépare le dîner, pendant ce temps je suis allongé sur l'herbe à regarder les nuages avec mon petit ami Luffy dans mes bras.

**Maila_11 (Loveyaoi)** _(Piscine ; Jalousie ; Soleil ; Glace)_

Je suis à la piscine avec Luffy, qui a enfin eu la glace qu'il me demande depuis 1h, quand un homme s'approche de lui, il lui tend une boîte de tokoyashi, avec son sourire, luffy prend la boîte et suis l'homme, je panique, et prend mes lunette de soleil, car il y'a beaucoup de soleil, et les suis, je l'es de vue, le panique monte de plus en pls no moi, et si Luffy me laissais, et si il me revient jamais ?!

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je tourne la tête, et aperçois Luffy, il me tend une boîte de tokoyashi et me dit que le messieurs étais son grand frère et qu'il voulais seulement lui parler

**Moya-kun** _(Jesus ; Juda ; Manga)_

Je pense que tout le monde serait surpris de me voir aller lire dans la bibliothèque du Sunny mais pas Torao. Torao sait pourquoi j'y vais. Il sait que je viens feuilleter des manga pour passer du temps avec lui. Cette fois-ci, j'ai même apporté celui sur Juda et Jésus que j'ai trouvé par terre pour être avec Torao !

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)** _(Bébé ; Grenouille ; Téléphone ; Étoile)_

Avec Law, nous avons décidé d'aller au centre d'astronomie pour voir les étoiles. À la fin de la visite, nous sommes allés à la boutique où se trouvaient des peluches de toutes sorte comme une bébé grenouille déguisée en astronote ou alors une étoile avec un visage dessus. Plus je regarde les objets plus j'avais envie d'en avoir au moins un alors Law m'a proposé de choisir celui que je voulais et j'ai pris le bébé grenouille. En sortant de la boutique, je demande à Law si on pouvait faire une photo et il accepta. Je prends mon téléphone et fait un beau selfi avec mon petit copain et ma peluche.

**Maila_11 (Loveyaoi)**_ (Vengeance ; Chapeau ; Pluie ; Lemon)_

Nous sommes sur le bateau de luffy, et il s'amuse avec ussop et chopper, quand il se met à pleuvoir, tout le monde rentre dans leurs chambres, mais avant que n'entre dans la sienne, je lui vole son chapeau.

"Hé! Redonne moi mon chapeau!" Il essais de prendre son chapeau mais je ne le laisse pas le prendre.

"Si je te le donne, tu partira dans ta chambre et on n'aura pas passer de temps ensemble de la journée" il me regarde, m'attrape de c'est long bras, me traîne jusqu'à sa chambre, où il me pousse sur le lit. Il se colle à moi en se couchant sur moi. Il espère pas que sa va rester comme cas toute la nuit, si ? Je me place en califourchon sur lui, et l'embrasse dans le coup, il se laisse faire, ensuite, je descend plus bas, je lui enlève c'est vêtements et enlève les miens il me regarde avec dans étoiles dans les yeux et je le pénètre...

**Moya-kun** _(Spectacle ; Chaussette puante ; Lemon ; Honey)_

Je voyage depuis quelques temps sur le Sunny en compagnie de Mugiwara-ya et son équipage. Récemment, une nouvelle invention issus de Robot-ya et Nez-ya a vu le jour et attire tout l'équipage. Il s'agit de DenDenNet, un portail relié au monde du spectacle des chaussettes puantes. Le côté théâtral attire la gente féminine tandis que le terme puéril de chaussettes puantes attire les hommes. Je me dirige vers Mugiwara-ya pour lui demander ce qui est intéressant dans cette invention totalement inutile.

\- Oh mais je n'y comprends rien mais ça à l'air intéressant ! Il y a vraiment des mots trop compliqué comme Honey ou LawLu. Il y a aussi le mot Lemon mais Nami m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de citron mais un truc appelé Yaoi. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais de toute façon le citron c'est trop acide ! Beurk !

Je le fixe quelques secondes. Je respecte profondément Mugiwara-ya mais je ne suis pas masochiste au point d'être en couple avec lui ! Enfin... peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal finalement...

**Grognasse (Fantôme)** _(Pain ; Viande ; Poulet ; Pomme de terre)_

Law me regarde froidement, il se rapproche et me dit de me lever. Je suis dans un sale état encore plus sale qu'un poulet... "Lève toi!" .

Je me lève et je titube, c'est alors qu'il me porte comme si j'étais une femme! Quel honte!

"Je peux marcher!"

"T'as vu ton pied?"

"..." .

Law m'emmène dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu...

"Pourquoi tu m'as aidé?"

"... Tiens du pain, de la viande et des pommes de terre."

Je le voyais rougir et s'assoir a côté de moi

" Tu veux que je t'aide pour manger aussi!?"

Je le voulais oui

"S'il te plaît..."

"Que... D'accord"

Il prit ma fourchette et m'aida à manger

" J'ai mal"

"Où? Au pied ?"

"Non, là " dis-je en montrant mon pantal...

Bref vous avez compris

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis) **_(Pantalon ; Vêtements ; Lèvres ; Porte)_

On était tous sur le Sunny après avoir bien manger, je me dirige tranquillement vers ma cabine mais je sens quelqu'un me pousser sur la porte. Je rentre avec la personne toujours dos à lui. Ses mains glisse sous mon vêtement tout en déposant ses lèvres sur mon cou. J'avance vers mon lit sans qu'il n'arrête ses baisers qui me font frissonner. Il laisse ses mains vagabonder sur mon corps jusqu'à arriver à mon pantalon. Je me retourne d'un coup pour lui voler un baiser sur ses lèvres si tentatrice comme je les aime. Cette nuit sera très chaud avec mon homme Law, le churigien de la mort.

**Maila_11 (Loveyaoi)** _(Nuisette ; Chocolat ; Bougie ; Rose)_

Je suis dans ma chambre, quand chopper me dit que robin veut me voir, je quitte ma chambre pour me diriger vers celle de robin.

Je cogne à la porte, et j'entre, elle est couché sur le lit portant une nuisette, « viens » dit robin en tapotant son lit, je lui demande pourquoi, et elle se lève debout, on vois presque toutes sont Corp, sa nuisette est transparente et j'ai envi de quitter cette pièce au plus vite. « On vas s'amuser »

Elle s'approche de moi, et je la pousse sur le lit, je me dépêche de sortir de cette pièce, en sortant, je fonce sur luffy, on tombe l'un sur l'autre, et je sens un bosse de former dans mon pantalon, je me dépêche de me relever, et tirer luffy jusque dans sa chambre, je le pousse sur son lit et l'embrasse sauvagement, il a mangé du chocolat, et il y a une rose sur son meuble, je me détache de lui, et lui demande pourquoi il a tout sa, il me répond que c'est la saint Valentin et qu'il voulais m'offrir du chocolat et une fleur, mais qu'il a mangé le chocolat

**Moya-kun** _(Public ; Enregistrement ; Lemon ; Timide)_

Nami m'a envoyé une vidéo via DenDenNet. Je clique dessus et une mise en garde s'affiche : "Cet enregistrement est dédié à un public avertit, voulez-vous tout de même continuer ?". Comme indiqué dans le message de ma navigatrice, je clique sur "oui". La vidéo démarre sur un fond noir. J'entends d'étranges bruit venant de mon DenDenOrdi. L'écran s'éclaircit et je me fige. Nami m'a envoyé une vidéo de moi en train de me faire pénétrer par Law... Et le pire, c'est qu'elle m'excite vraiment beaucoup ! J'ai soudain chaud, mon membre me fait mal. J'ai besoin de me soulager. Je prends mon membre et me masturbe en regardant la vidéo quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir sur l'objet de mes désirs.

\- Tu es si timide que tu préfères regarder une vidéo de nous en train de le faire plutôt que de venir me quémander de te prendre ?

Sa voix est si mielleuse et roque que je ne peux qu'en gémir. Ses yeux sont embrumé. Il me désire tout comme je le veux en moi.

\- Je te veux~

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres~

Ma chambre se remplie de doux gémissements sensuels. J'aime tellement mon Torao.

**Grognasse (Fantôme)** _(Zombies ; Âne ; Coqs ; Fantômes ; Vampires)_

Je regardais du porc no ( ;D) et comme il n'y avait qu'un coq et un âne à côté de moi je me suis tourné vers la zoophilie... Je masturbais l'âne qui gémissait durement je regardais du coin de l'oeil les amant de toucher...

\- qu'avons nous là?

Dit une voix roque

-law tu!

Soudain je vis un zombie arriver derrière, il se masturbait lui aussi ... Où sommes nous ?

-on s'en fou de lui pourquoi tu masturbais cet ange? Tu pensais a moi?

Dit il en me lechang le cou..

-ah...

Il sourit satisfait et me montrait ce qu'il cachait à tout le monde, ses crocs de vampire.

-non tu ne peux pas ! J'ai déjà assez de marques...

-cimment ça?

-Timon (hakina Matata) tu sais le fantôme... Il a réussit a posseder chopper et ...

-et quoi!?

-il ... Il m'a violé!. Criai je en pleurant..

Mais au lieu de me réconforter celui ci me morda le cou et me plaqua au sol l'âne et le coq courrait vers l'enclos et Law se mit à me toucher moi et mon membre

-anh... Law arrêtes...

-tu es a moi je tuerais ce fantôme !

Il se mit en moi et allez vous faire foutre voici ma vengeance

**Moya-kun** _(Violent ; Sauvage ; Miel Pops ; Papier toilette ; Merde)_

Un vent violent souffle sur mon visage. Je sens la bonne odeur des Miel Pops sauvage sur Torao. Une odeur alléchante me donnant envie de le manger. Je m'approche de lui quand je sens mon estomac hurler de douleur. Je me presse d'aller aux toilettes chier de la merde mais je remarque une chose... Il n'y a plus de papier toilette ! Je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de demander à mon amour de m'en apporter et au bout de quelques secondes, je peux enfin me nettoyer. J'aime tellement mon Torao~

**Maila_11 (****Loveyaoi)**_ (Lit ; Fenêtre ; Chambre ; Maison)_

Law se réveilla dans son lit, un presence familière étais collé à lui, tel un autocollant que l'on colle sur une feuille de papier, le calme régnait dans la maison, le vent soufflait dans les fenêtres demi ouverte, et l'on entendait les grillons chanter au petit matin, la présence dormait confortablement, au côté de l'amour de sa vie, elle pouvait rester collé éternellement, la dite feuille de papier elle observait l'autocollant, qui dormait avec un magnifique sourire qui aurais pu tuer quelqu'un, et cette personne c'est Law.

**Grognasse** (**Fantôme)** (Mouchard ; Batard ; Canard ; Cafard)

Ce Law est un vrais mouchard ! Il m'a encore esquivé aujourd'hui... Je pensais qu'il me détestais et j'ai le cafard , si il me rejette encore je risque d'être brisé. Je marche en direction de ses appartements et je vois sur le chemin un canard qui se fait maltraité par des enfants. Je vais les voir pour les faire partir et deux minutes après ils se ramènent avec des gars trop musclés pour que je puisse les battre quels bâtards!

-alors tapette? On a peur?

Je décide de fuir car ils étaient trop nombreux mais ils me rattrapent et me collent au sol.

-les enfants rentrez a la maison

Ils partirent et je vis les 3 adultes baisser leur pantalons pour venir me toucher avec leur virilités

-non!

Le plus grand mis son eggplant dans ma bouche tandis que les deux autres déchiraient mon pantalon. Ils me pénétraient sans douceur je pleurais à l'idée de voir Law arriver ce qui fut la cas .

-luffy!

-ah!!

Je criai a cause des coups de bassin trop violents pour moi et Law était rouge de colère . C'est en quelques coups d'épée qu'ils tua sans pitié les hommes et me prit dans ses bras.

-ne laisse plus personne te toucher...

**Fin**

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis (même si certains textes sont très étranges...)._


	2. 08 09 2019

Hey ! Voilà le regroupement des petits LawLu d'hier du groupe sur Discord (allez voir le chapitre 1 si vous voulez nous rejoindre ou donnez moi votre pseudo Discord avec les 4 chiffres après le #) ! Alors, contrairement au premier chapitre, certains LawLu de ce chapitre n'ont pas de mots donnés. Seuls ceux qui ont des mots en italique et entre parenthèses sont des mots à utiliser obligatoirement.

Ah ! Et au fait, les textes ne sont pas fordans l'ordre de leur écriture, comme certains textes comportent le même thème je les ai regroupés pour faire une minie logique même si les textes sont INDÉPENDANTS. Voilà, là je vous laisse ?

P.S : Dans l'un des textes de Grognasse (Fantôme), il y a des phrases entre parenthèses. Ce sont des réponses de l'auteur sur nos discussions pendant qu'elle écrivait. Comme c'était drôle, je vous les ai laissé.

**_Légende (pour que vous compreniez mieux) :_**

**Nom en gras **: Pseudo des auteurs sur Wattpad (pour l'instant il n'y a personne sur Fanfiction à par moi)

**(Nom en gras et entre parenthèses)** : Pseudo sur Discord différents à celui de Wattpad

_(Mots en italique et entre parenthèses) :_ Mots donnés qui doivent obligatoirement figurer dans le texte (sauf pour "lemon" qui peut être un lemon à la place)

_Bon, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous avez pensez des différentes histoires_

**Histoires du 08/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**Je suis avec mes grands frères tranquil sur le canapé entrain de manger des crasses devant la télé en jouant sur la console. Tout d'un coup, on entend la sonnette retentir dans la maison. On se regarde pour savoir si on attendait quelqu'un mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Alors, je me suis décidé d'y aller ouvrir quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai ouvert la porte la première chose que j'ai vu, ce fût une paire d'yeux d'un gris mi-métalique et mi-orageux. C'est mon petit ami, Law.

\- on ne dit plus bonjour ? Dit Law avec un sourire narquois.

\- oh désolé ! Bonjour ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais qu'on ne se voyait que demain ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié quel jour on est. Me demande-t-il.

Je regarde le calendrier qui est près de la porte et je vois qu'on est le jour où on s'est dit "Je t'aime" et qu'on est sorti ensemble pour la première fois.

\- je suis vraiment désolé mais promis je vais me rattraper toute la journée. Dis-je avec une mine abattu.

\- je te laisse pour cette fois mais ce soir tu dors chez moi et ça sera à ma manière. Me répond Law avec un regard qui me dit que le lendemain j'aurai du mal à marcher.

Je lui dis que c'est d'accord et je préviens mes frères que c'était Law et que je sortais avec pour nos 3ans.

On passe la journée dehors et le soirée chez lui et c'était chaud mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon Taroa.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

C'est sûr une belle plage que je marche mains dans la main avec l'homme avec qui je veux faire ma vie mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire ma demande. Je l'ai emmené au restaurant puis au cinéma. Je sais, c'est d'un banal pour un rendez-vous mais lui, il se contente de peu et c'est pour une de ces raisons que je l'aime et que je veux l'épouser.

On arrive dans une cric, je m'arrête et il fait autant. Il me regarde avec une expression d'incompréhension. Je me lance.

\- Luffy, ça fait maintenant 4 ans qu'on est ensemble mais ça fait des années qu'on se connaît et je me suis fait la réflexion, il y a peu, que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

Luffy : dis-le-moi. N'ai pas peur de le dire car je t'aime aussi.

\- Je voudrai te demander si tu voudrais bien être mon époux pour toujours ?

Luffy :... Mais bien sûr que je le veux.

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

C'est pour vous. blush

**Moya-kun**

Par une belle nuit d'automne, un mariage eut lieu. Les deux maris s'embrassèrent sous la lueur étincelante du feu d'artifice. Les couleurs se mélangèrent créant une harmonie pure. Le baiser prit fin sur une explosion de rouge formant un grand cœur au dessus de leur tête. Trafalgar D. Water Law et Monkey D. Luffy devinrent officiellement une famille.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour où on s'est disputé car j'étais rarement là près de toi surtout qu'à l'époque tu en avais besoin mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai continué à rentrer tard, à te délaisser et à ne plus faire attention à toi. Je m'en suis voulu après notre dispute et ça a duré 2 semaines mais grâce à tes amis, aux miens mais aussi à ta famille, car ils voyaient qu'on n'allait pas bien tous les 2. Alors, ils nous ont aidé à mettre notre fierté de côté et on s'est à nouveau pris dans les bras et on s'est fait la promesse de toujours ce qui n'allait pas directement pour ne plus accumuler et exploser par après.

Maintenant, on est tous les 2 ensemble avec nos trésors que tu as mis au monde.

Je t'aime Luffy, mon meilleur ami, mon époux et le père maternel de nos enfants.

**Grognasse (Fantôme)**

Je rentre à l' maison fatigué et je décide d'aller à la douche. Je vois law qui est déjà nu dedans.

-t'es timide?

Je rougis et me déshabille pour le rejoindre .

-je peux te frotter le dos?

\- s'il te plaît

Je m'exécute pour satisfaire mon amour (allez vous faire foutre avec vos commentaires xD)

Il me frotte le dos a son tour je le regarde et je l'enlace . Il me serre dans ses bras et je sens son membre durcir,

-pardon, t'es trop mignon...

-je t'aime.

-je t'aime encore plus.

Je sens Law jouer avec mon membre, il me fais du bien... Je gémi a cause de ses mouvements parfait en moi

-law! Les enfants vont nous entendre !

-alors retiens toi mon amour...

Je me retiens mais le plaisir est plus fort...

Nous finissons notre acte d'amour (oui je fais caca en même temps laisse moi me torcher stp)

Et a ce moment le petit dernier rentre dans la salle de bain..

-souma rentre dans ta chambre !

-papa... Lucky a fait pipi au lit!

Law met une serviette autour de son bassin et m'embrasse.

-je m'en occupe.

**Grognasse (Fantôme)** _(Chaussette, Short, Manteau, Bonnet)_

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée pour nos enfants alors je m'occupe de les aider à s'habiller commençant par les chaussettes, le short le manteau puis le bonnet, je les accompagne a l'école de pirates et en rentrant a la maison je vois law se disputer avec Robin

-que se passe t il?

-rien laisse tomber ça te regarde pas. Me dit Law en colère.

Je suis vexé qu'il me parle comme ça , Robin s'en alla deux heure après nous avoir squatté.

-viens au lit lulu

Il m'a appelé lulu ça veut dire qu'il n'est plus en colère.

Je m'installe dans ses bras couché sous la couette du lit

-tu veux bien me dire ce que Robin t'a dit?

-elle voulait savoir si je voulais essayer de faire l'amour avec elle , elle a dit qu'avec une femme c'était mieux.

-et qu'à tu répondu ?

J'étais triste que Robin ai pu faire ça dans mon dos

-je ne le ferais avec personne d'autre que toi tu le sais bien.

Je me blottis dans ses bras musclés et il m'embrasse tendrement.

-on peut s'occuper pendant que les enfants sont en cours? Ça te dit?

Je me met à 4 pat

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)** _(Salon, Classe, Oiseaux, Chat, Cheveux, Coeur)_

Law, les enfants et moi, nous nous préparons pour aller voir le spectacle d'un de nos enfants. Law et les enfants m'attendent dans le salon pour y aller. Nous sommes tous habillés classe et je termine de faire mes cheveux puis nous disons à tantôt à notre chat.

Arriver devant l'école, nous sortons de la voiture et Loan, l'aîné des enfants, court pour rejoindre avant le début du spectacle qui parle d'un oiseau légendaire.

La pièce se finit et nous rentrons tous à la maison car le lendemain nous partons faire du camping en famille. Je l'aime famille de tout mon cœur.

**Moya-kun**

Par une nuit étoilée, un être nocturne naquit. Ce monde peuplé d'hommes, d'animaux et de sorciers s'est vu apparaître un vampire. Le nouveau né partit à sa première chasse. Il suivit la douce odeur métallique dans l'air et arriva dans une petite maisonnette au cœur de la forêt. Il entra discrètement et monta dans l'une des chambres. Il s'approcha du lit et découvrit un être sublime perdu dans le monde des songes. Le vampire s'approcha du coup et le mordit. Le nectar rougeâtre glissa dans sa gorge et étancha sa soif. Le petit ange se réveilla et sourit.

\- Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, un sorcier ! Je t'attendais Trafalgar D. Water Law, mon âme sœur !

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

Chaque nuit, j'avais dû mal à dormir tellement je me memorais ce qu'il s'est passé durant la bataille de Marine Forde et de la mort de Ace mais à chaque fois tu es là pour me réconforter, pour me montrer que j'ai beau avoir perdu Ace, mon grand frère, j'avais encore mes nakamas et toi. Tu me donnes cette force d'avancer et d'avoir les esprits clairs. Maintenant, on doit se séparer à cause de futur entraînement mais je sais qu'on se trouvera et on s'aimera encore bien plus que maintenant.

Mon amour Trao

**Moya-kun**

Je me sens seul... Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait me rendre visite dans ma prison d'or. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas venu, tout comme hier et avant-hier. Depuis maintenant un ans, Luffy-ya vient me rendre visite. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a une semaine... Désormais, je replonge de nouveau dans la solitude tel un animal en cage. Je suis seul. Je me sens seul. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à être le fils d'un roi, en particulier si celui-ci est Doflamingo. Je ne peux rien faire ici. Je suis piégé et destiné à n'être qu'un pantin. Si seulement Luffy-ya était là. A-t-il eu un accident ? Va-t-il bien ? Ou... m'a-t-il abandonné malgré sa promesse d'un jour me faire sortirde là ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais rien su. Je ne sers à rien. Je ne suis pas aussi heureux et joyeux que Luffy-ya alors pourquoi est-il resté avec moi pendant un an ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit qu'il m'aimait avant de disparaître ? Si il n'est plus là, qui sera mon phare me guidant vers la vie ? Je ne suis plus rien sans lui. Depuis que j'ai goûté la joie d'être avec lui, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Tiens ? Quel est ce bruit à l'extérieur ? Sûrement une révolte du peuple. Non... Cela semble plus organisé que les autres fois... Comme si quelqu'un les guidait vers la victoire. La foule reste lointaine mais un pas solitaire approche. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de ma prison. La serrure se fait crocheter et la porte s'ouvre doucement. Des larmes de joie coulent sur mes joues. Je suis heureux d'enfin pouvoir revoir mon ange.

\- Torao, on va pouvoir rester ensemble pour toujours ! Désolé pour la longue absence, j'ai dû aider papa à préparer ce jour !

Je le prends dans mes bras et lui chuchote un "Je t'aime, ne me quitte plus jamais..." à l'oreille avant de m'écarter légèrement et capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Mon enfer s'est transformé en paradis et je ne le dois qu'à mon petit ange venu du ciel.

**Rima0603 (Sundydebels)**

j'étais plongé dans le silence de la nuit ! seul la lune et les millions d'étoiles m'apporter une lueur dans les yeux . Je me perdit à repenser à ces dernières années ! notre rencontre ! Tu t'en souviens n'es-pas à cette époque je me noyer dans le noir et les problèmes la drogue , l'alcool, le crime... tout se que j'aimer m'avait tourné le dos jusqu'à que je croise ta route ! tu ma aider ...non ... tu ma sauvé et tu ma aimer comme personne ! Mais j'ai du m'enfuir de se bonheur pour pas que sa se transforme en cauchemar... doflamigo m'avait retrouvé et je voulais pas qu'il te fasse de mal , pas qu'il t'enlève ton sourire ...des années se sont écoulées j'ai réglé mes problème ! Je voulais te revoir , t'aimer te chérir m'es une question me trotté en tête m'aimerai tu encore luffy ?

-LAW !

\- hmmm?

-arrêt te te perdre dans tes passer on dois aller au restaurant tu ma promis.

\- oui ... je repenser juste à nous deux.

\- oui mes pour l'instant on doit aller au restaurant fête nos deux ans de mariage donc tu y repenseras plus tard car j'ai faim

**Maila_11 (Loveyaoi)** _(Cordon bleu, Collier, Singe, Pied, Dent)_

La journée est tranquille, je marche dans la rue en direction de chez Law. Après 5min de marche, je croise une dame qui s'appelle Cassandra, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je crois qu'elle est folle, parce que depuis 2min elle répète la phrase suivante « cordon bleu, collier, singe, pied, dent » j'ai peur des folle psychopathe comme elle, alors je cours chez Law en pleurant, il me prend des ses grand bras, et m'amène dans sa chambre, où je m'endors, et je lendemain matin, Law n'est plus là, et la dame que j'avais vu se trouve au coin de la chambre, couteau à la main, répétant la même phrase « cordon bleus, collier, singe, pied, dent » et elle marche vers moi en continuant de répéter cette phrase.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

J'étais sur le Sunny, je regardais l'océan tout en pensant à mon aventure avec les mugiwara et je me dis que je suis tombé bien bas pour leur avoir proposé une alliance.

Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment perdu au change car j'ai trouvé la personne qui partage ma vie et qui est la seule à qui on pourrait faire une confiance aveugle.

Oui ! Je parle bien de Monkey D. Luffy alias le nouveau roi des pirates et l'amour de ma vie.

Je t'aime Mugiwara no Luffy même si je ne le dirai pas souvent à voix haute.

**Moya-kun** _(Manga, Figurine, Travail, Devoir)_

Je suis tout excité par le travail de Usopp. Je lui ai demandé de me faire une figurine de Torao. J'en ai eu l'idée quand j'ai vu Nami revenir sur le Sunny avec une représentant le personnage principal de son manga préféré. Elle l'a tellement chéri qu'elle s'est fait un devoir de le protéger plus que tout au monde, sauf bien sûr l'argent. Moi aussi je veux chérir ma figurine de Torao. Je veux pouvoir l'admirer quand il devra s'absenter pour ses devoirs de capitaine. Je veux être pour toujours avec Torao. Je veux lui appartenir entièrement

**Maila_11 (Loveyaoi)** _(Tomate, Concombre, Télé, Gendarme)_

Je suis amoureux d'un agent de police, mais je le vois rarement, toujours occupé à résoudre des crimes, il ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe, je l'es rencontrer quand j'avais 16 ans, il a ramené mon frère chez nous parce qu'il s'était battu, je suis tombé immédiatement amoureux, mon entourage trouve sa ridicule parce que je ne l'es vue qu'une fois, et que sa fait 2 ans, mais il m'est impossible de l'oublier, j'ai essayé, essayer de sortir avec d'autre gars, mais je ne pensais qu'à Law. Aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé une solution pour le revoir, j'ai volé un concombre et une tomate, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est venu me chercher, j'ai envi de pleurer, mais un homme ne pleure pas! Après m'avoir pris en train de voler, le policier m'as emmené au service de police, j'ai expliqué la véritable raison de mon vole, parce que papy m'as dit que mentir c'est mal. L'agent commença par rire de moi, et je me suis mis à pleurer, et par je ne sais quel hasard, Law est arrivé, comme ça, il m'as vue pleurer et son reflex a été de me prendre dans ses bras, l'agent lui a expliqué la situation en riant de moi bien sûr, mais la réaction de Law m'as bien surpris, il m'as embrasser.

En faite, Law aussi étais tombé amoureux de moi, et depuis on sort ensemble et aujourd'hui je suis prêt à me donner à lui blush

**Lit1000livres (Limily)** _(Steak, Amour, Choix)_

Pdv law

Hier j'ai du faire une opération urgente sur un gars, très mignon d'ailleurs, il était dans un sale état.

L'opération fut un succès mais il doit rester ce reposer et ne doit manger que de la soupe.

J' arrive dans sa chambre, il rit avec ses frère

il est magnifique quand il sourit

Je lui apporte une soupe d'habitude c'est une infirmière le fait mais j'ai une irrésistible envie de le voir

-Je peux avoir un steaks svp?

-je suis désolé mais pour ta santé tu n'a plus le droit à la viande pour le moment

Ses frère partent pour éviter de l'entendre se plaindre

-je veux de la vianée

-viande ou vivre c'est ton choix

-je te choisis

-pardon?

-Je crois que jai eu le coup de foudre

Je me retiens plus et l'embrasse

Notre histoire d'amours commence

**Grognasse (Fantôme) **_(Classeur, Chat, Lumière)_

Je me réveil avec le classeur de notre fils sur la tête. La lumière du jour me fait mal a la tête, Taki notre chat grimpe sur le lit et s'allonge à côté de moi, Law grogne de fatigue et m'embrasse le cou.

Je sors de la chambre et je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

-ca à l'air bon . Me dit une voix suave derrière moi

-mais tu as l'air encore plus délicieux

L'as se mit à lécher mon cou et me caresser le dos.

Il touche mon membre et je gémi tout gêné

-les enfants...

Law m'embrasse et me fait m'asseoir sur le plan de travail. J'etait en caleçon avec le tablier sur moi ce qui l'excitait ,

Il sortit notre jouet et le mit dans mon anus ce qui me fit crier de plaisir après en avoir fini avec le jouet de mettait sa virilité dans ma bouche.

-prend moi,

Il s'exécuta et me prit sauvagement mais avec amour , j'entends les enfants sortirent de leurs chambre et Law se retire de moi

Il chuchota a mon oreille

-on reprend ça tout a l'heure

**Moya-kun** _(Rigueur, Épaule, Lemon, Gode)_

Je me pose cette question depuis que Nami m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dit d'aller demander à Torao alors je le cherche. Je le trouve dans l'infirmerie de Chopper en train de lire un livre de médecin.

\- Torao ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il Mugiwara-ya ?

\- C'est quoi un "lemon" ? Nami m'a dit de te demander de me le faire...

\- ... Mugiwara-ya, sais-tu ce qu'est le sexe ?

\- C'est le bijou de famille ?

\- Non, je ne parle pas de celui-là mais plutôt de ce que font deux personnes qui s'aiment.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Torao se rapproches de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille. Le rouge monte à mes joues. Ce qu'il m'a dit est vraiment gênant mais tellement excitant à la fois.

\- Bien sûr, il y a plusieurs moyens de le faire comme utiliser un jouet.

\- Quel genre de jouet ?

\- Un jouet sexuel comme le gode.

\- Le gode ?

\- Oui, tu veux l'essayer ?

Durant le reste de la journée, Torao m'a enseigné ce qu'est le sexe et toutes les formes qu'elle possède.

**Maila_11 (Loveyaoi) **_(Sado, Maso, Fouet)_

Aujourd'hui Law m'a posé une question, je suis sado ou maso ? Enfaite je sais même pas ce que sa veut dire, alors je vais aller lui demander parce tantôt il c'est sauvé. Quand j'arrive dans sa chambre, il a son sexe dans la main, il me regarde, il regarde son ordinateur avec une photo de moi, et il me reregarde.

Je me demande se qu'il fait , il me répond "euhh...autant dire la vérité, je pense à toi" il pense à moi, moi aussi je pense à lui, toute la journée, mais je ne prend pas mon sexe dans ma main moi. Il m'explique alors c'est quoi maso et sado, mais malheureusement j'ai pas vraiment compris, alors il m'as proposé d'essayer, et j'ai dit oui ! Il a sorti un fouet, et m'as frapper pendant que je devais prendre mon sexe en main, je ne référée plus jamais ça !

**Fin**

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vius à plus et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	3. 09092019 et 10092019

_Hey ! Aujourd'hui il y a ceux de deux jours puisqu'on a pas beaucoup écrit hier et avant-hier (surtout avant-hier). La mise en page reste la même que les deux autres chapitres. Bonne lecture ! _

**Histoires du** **09/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

Dans une relation, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas mais si on sait y faire face ensemble alors tout peut arriver sans aucun soucis. Il m'a fallu 3 mois pour me rendre compte de tout ça et je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et dit. Alors s'il te plait Luffy, donne-moi une seconde chance pour me rattraper et je te promets que ça sera la dernier parce que je t'aime comme un fou, comme ce n'est pas permis. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi et ne plus mettre qui que ce soit entre nous, je te le jure.

\- Je te laisse cette dernier chance. Ne me déçois plus. Même si je t'aime, tu m'as fait énormément de mal alors ne t'attends à ce que je facilite les choses.

Je sais et je ferai tout pour que je sois pardonné par ta famille mais surtout pour toi car tu es l'homme de ma vie.

\- Je t'aime Trifouilli

\- Je t'aime Mugiwara

**Histoires du** **10/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

Comme tout jour, mon insomnie m'empêche de dormir mais depuis que je suis sur le Sunny, j'arrive à me reposer un peu. Cette nuit est différente des autres nuits que j'ai passé car tu es là sur la brout du bâteau regardant le ciel étoilé en pensant être seul. Mais, je suis là et je te vois couler quelques larmes. Je me demande pourquoi ces larmes sur ton visage alors que tu souriais il n'y a pas longtemps. Je m'approche de toi.

\- Mugiwara-ya ! Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Tu te retourne et tu me fais un sourire pour cacher tes larmes mais ton sourire n'a aucun joie. Je le vois mais tu me dis:

\- Il n'y a rien. Shishishi...

\- Tu men's très mal Mugiwara-ya.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Shishishi...

-Dis-moi ce qui a ?

\- Et ben... Je repensais à Ace mais aussi à Sabo, mon autre grand frère.

Je te regarde et je vois qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Je te repose la question.

\- Mis à part ça, je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Dis-le-moi, je ne te jurai pas.

\- Je viens de réaliser que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réciproque. Me dit-il avec un regard tellement triste que je sentais mon cœur se serrer.

La personne qu'il aime ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a d'être aimé par lui. J'aurai aimé être cette personne là maintenant. Je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- Qui est cette personne pour que tu crois que ça ne soit pas réciproque ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je tellement la curiosité me consumait.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Donne-moi juste un indice. Promis, je ne moquerai pas de toi. Dis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- C'est un homme...

\- Tu es gay ? L'interrompais-je.

\- Oui. C'est un homme qui est tellement beau, qui a à la fois un charisme fou et tellement froid, toujours aussi sérieux même dans le moment de joie, qui a un regard froid et calculateur et il donne rarement sa confiance à autrui.

\- Et ben... Tu es tombé amoureux d'une personne qui est ton parfait opposé. Tout en lui disant ça, j'avais l'impression que c'était de moi qui parlait.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

\- Oui j'aime quelqu'un qui est extraordinaire.

-Ah ! En me disant ça, je le vois encore plus triste que la toute à l'heure.

\- Mais dis-moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire son nom.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? À ce que je sache, nous ne sommes qu'allié non ?

\- C'est vrai mais peut-être je pourrais t'aider à l'avoir en te donnant des conseils. (c'est surtout que je veux savoir si c'est moi. Pensais-je)

\- Je peux te dire qu'il est sur le bâteau. Et toi ? De qui es-tu amoureux ?

\- Il est aussi sur le bâteau.

\- Son nom est tellement difficile à prononcer que je lui ai donné un surnom. Me dit-il.

\- Le mien a toujours le sourire. On dirait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

\- Je sais que tu l'as deviné depuis longtemps alors je vais te le dire même si tu ne m'aimes pas. Moi, je t'aime depuis le jour où l'on s'est vu pour la première fois à Sabondy.

\- Et moi, je te répondrai que j'ai les mêmes sentiments que toi depuis ce jour-là aussi.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ?

Je lui demande de sortir de là où il était pour le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre à l'aine.

\- Je t'aime Luffy et tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Law et je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé.

\- Alors changeons l'accord de notre alliance et vivons de notre amour.

Cette nuit-là, on a dormi dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

**Maila_11 (Loveyaoi)** _(Alliance, Viande, Amour, Onigiri)_

Pour fêter mon alliance avec torao, sanji nous a préparé plein plein plein de nourriture, du poisson, de la viande, des tokoyashi, des onigiri, et plein d'autre bonne chose à manger, je n'est pas faim et c'est assez anormale, après avoir manger un minimum, je vais voir Chopper pour lui expliquer que je suis malade.

« Tu n'est pas malade, tu est juste amoureux, vas avouer tes sentiments et tu te sentira beaucoup mieux »

Amoureux? De qui ?

Je retourne dans ma chambre, avec les mille et une questions qui trotte dans ma tête. Le lendemain matin, quand je croise sanji, je suis tout heureux, je vais enfin pouvoir manger de la viande ! Et je me rappelle ce que m'as dit chopper hier. alors c'est ça, l'amour?!

« Sanji je t'aime ! » il me regarde perplexe, et c'est yeux s'écarquillent. « C'est...c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » je me tourne, et aperçois Zoro, rouge de colère, et je me rend compte de ma gaffe. « Désolé zoro, je me suis trompé » je ris, mais me stop quand je vois torao, sur le coin de la porte, avec un regard triste, je cours vers lui, je me stoppe, et le regarde.

Je sens comme des petite chose dans mon ventre, je ne peut plus détaché mes yeux de lui, et là je comprends!

« Je t'aime torao ! »

Il me regard quelque seconde, et me prend dans c'est bras.

« Je t'aime aussi Lulu »

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

Sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez moi, j'ai entendu du bruit sur la droite dans une rue. Je suis allé voir ce que c'était et je vois un chat tout mignon apeuré. Il a un poil tout noir et des yeux d'un brun profond, je vois en-dessous de son œil gauche une sorte de cicatrice que je trouve bizarre pour un chat. J'essaie de m'approcher tout doucement mais le chat se mit directement en boule de peur que lui fasse du mal. Je le prends quand même dans mes bras et l'emmène chez moi pour le nourrir et le laver. Arriver dans mon appartement, je l'emporte à la salle de bain et je lui fais sa toilette avec prudence à cas où il serait blessé et je le sèche avec un serviette. Après cela fait, je vais à la cuisine lui faire un bon bol de lait et me préparer à manger. Quand c'est fini, je vais prendre ma douche et me préparer pour dormir. Je pose sur mon lit et je vois la petite boule de poil approcher doucement. Je le prends par la peau du cou puis je le mets sur le matelas. Je le caresse tout en lui disant bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, je constate que le chat a disparu mais qu'à la place il y a un beau jeune homme avec la même couleur de cheveux et des yeux que mon chaton mais il a les attributs de chat sur la tête et en bas de son dos.

\- Qui es-tu et où le chat que j'ai ramassé hier soir ?

\- Je m'appelle Luffy et je suis le chat que tu as recueilli. Et merci de l'avoir fait.

Il me dit ça avec un grand sourire magnifique. Mais je lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Parce que tu n'es pas complètement humain.

\- Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un Neko. C'est une race d'animal qui peut se transformer soit en chat ou soit en semi-chat.

\- Ah d'accord ! Mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois resté dans la rue en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- J'ai fugué de chez mon ancien maître parce qu'il me battait et violé sans aucune raison. Me dit-il avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix et aux yeux.

\- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites et je prendrai bien soin de toi. Je te le promets.

Le temps passe et j'aime mon chaton de jour en jour, je ne peux plus me passer de lui. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus le lâcher. Je crois que lui aussi m'aime car par moment quand je rentre du boulot il vient me voir en me demandant des câlins et des bisous.

Un jour, je lui ai dit les sentiments que j'avais pour lui et lui aussi. Depuis ce jour, on est devenu inséparables et on s'aime comme jamais.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tomber amoureux d'une personne qui ne penserait pas à la bouffe h24. Je vous jure que parfois j'ai juste envie de l'attacher et de le découper pour qu'il arrête mais bon... Si je faisais ça alors ce ne serait plus lui et en plus il a un belle gueule d'ange pour le découper mais pour l'attacher à voir...

Mais je l'aime comme il est. Mon mugiwara.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

Je suis dans une animalerie avec mon copain. On a décidé de s'acheter un animal de compagnie mais le problème c'est qu'on est pas vraiment d'accord sur l'animal en question. Law veut un chat et moi je veux un chien alors c'est dit pourquoi pas prendre les deux tant qu'ils sont bébés pour qu'après ils s'entendent. Vu qu'on a un maison avec un magnifique jardin, je peux avoir un magnifique huisky de Sibérie car je n'ai toujours rêver d'en avoir et Law veux s'acheter un chat noir.

Je tombe sur un magnifique huisky tout bébé avec un pelage noir et blanc, et des yeux d'un bleu électrique. Je le montre à Law et il tombe directement sous son charme. On le prend puis Law me montre le chaton qui l'a trouvé et il est magnifique aussi avec son pelage noir et ses yeux d'un vert presque émeraude. Je tombe aussi sous charme.

On dit au gérant qu'on a vu ce qu'on voulait et on lui demande si on pouvait déjà les avoir. Il nous dit que oui.

On fait tous les papiers et on achète ce qu'il faut pour nos animaux. On monte dans la voiture et on rentre à la maison.

On est tellement heureux avec nos animaux. Mon chien s' appelle Blue pour ses yeux et le chat de Law s'appelle Salem comme le chat de Sabrina l'apprentie sorcière.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

J'étais sur le Sunny avec mon équipage, on était entrain de faire la fête pour mon anniversaire. Il y avait mes deux grands frères, Ace et Sabo, Marco le phénix (et accessoirement l'homme d'Ace ), Koala (la femme de Sabo), mon père, Jiji, Corby et beaucoup d'autres amis que je suis fais durant mes aventures sur Grand Line. Mais il manquait un équipage (surtout le capitaine), je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait les retarder autant mais personne ne voulait me le dire alors j'ai attendu ( déjà que ce n'est pas mon fort mais je n'avais pas le choix). C'était presque le soir qu'on voyait une sorte de truc jaune sortir de l'eau et j'ai su tout de suite que c'était le sous-marin de l'équipage des Heart's. J'étais tout content mais je devais faire attention comme me l'a dit Chopper pour pas que je les perde. Je regardais le sous-marin pour les personnes venir sur mon bâteau. Il y avait Sachi, Pinguoin, Bart, Bepo, etc. Mais celui que je voulais vraiment voir, arriver enfin ! Law !! Trafalgar D. Water Law nommé comme le churigien de la mort et aussi l'homme de ma vie. Ça faisait 4 ans qu'on s'est mis ensemble et c'est toujours l'amour fou entre nous.

Law arrivait vers avec un sourire qu'il ne donnait qu'à moi.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Mugiwara-ya et désolé pour le retard mais je devais impérativement chercher ton cadeau avant de venir.

\- C'est pas grave ! L'importance, c'est que tu es là près de moi.

\- Je t'aime Luffy-ya ! Dit-il dans mon oreille qui me donne des frissons dans tout le dos.

\- Je t'aime aussi Law.

On continuais de faire la fête jusqu'à un moment Law se leva.

\- J'ai une annonce à vous faire mais plus particulièrement à toi Luffy-ya.

Tout le monde se tût pour l'écouter.

\- Ça fait depuis plus 4 ans qu'on est ensemble et tout le monde sait ici que tu n'es pas facile à vivre.

Tout le monde se mis à rire même moi car je savais que c'était vrai.

\- Mais je m'en fous de ça car grâce à toi, j'ai appris à revivre et avoir des nouveaux objectifs et le premier de ces objectifs c'est de savoir... Si toi, Monkey D. Luffy, voudrais me faire l'honneur d'être le plus heureux des hommes en m'épousant ?

Je le regardais avec des grands yeux tout rond. Il y avait un silence car tout le monde attendait ma réponse mais Law la connaissait déjà, ce n'était qu'une formalité.

\- OUI BIEN SÛR QUE JE VEUX T'ÉPOUSER !!! Criai-je les larmes aux yeux à cause des hormones.

J'avançais vers lui et je le prenais dans mes bras tout en l'embrassa t farouchement sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements de nos amis et de ma famille.

Je me séparais de lui pour qu'il me mette la bague. Je le regardais dans les yeux et je lui annonce:

\- J'ai aussi une nouvelle à annoncer. Ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible car même moi je ne sais pas mais c'est vrai...

\- De quoi tu parles Luffy-ya ? M'interrompit Law.

\- Et ben... Comment dire ça ?

\- Comme tu fais d'habitude.

\- Je suis enceint. Dis-je en fermant les yeux de peur que Law me détesterait mais au lieu de cela me serra dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant partout sur mon visage.

\- Ça s'est une sacrée surprise. Dit-il avec un grand sourire à la D.

Tout le monde venait nous féliciter pour les fiançailles mais aussi pour ma grossesse.

Ce fût l'anniversaire le plus magnifique de toute ma vie.

**Fin**

_Et voilà, bon c'est vrai que c'est derniers jours c'est surtout _**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**_qui écrit..._


	4. 11-09-2019 et 12-09-2019

_Encore une fois, il y a les textes de deux jours. Encore une fois, je n'ai rien à vous dire dans l'introduction. Encore une fois, je vous laisse aller voir dans le premier chapitre pour comprendre la mise en page. Encore une fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Histoires du 11/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

\- Il y a deux ans, si on m'avait dit que je serai en couple avec un énergumène de ton genre, je l'aurai rit au nez après l'avoir coupé en morceaux.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content d'être avec moi ?

\- Non ! Loin de moi cette idee mais j'ai un peu du mal à me dire que je sois avec toi et que je vis des aventures plus farfelues dans une des autres.

\- J'espère bien car au sinon plus de sexe pendant un bon moment. Je sais que tu aimes bien plus que tu m'aimes. Shishishi...

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire ça, j'espère ?

\- Tout dépendra de toi. Me dit-il en me tirant la langue.

Je le regarde partir rejoindre ses nakamas et moi je reste assis par terre à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Des fois, je me dis qu'il faut vraiment que je garde mes réflexions pour moi-même au sinon je ne pourrais plus avoir ce jolie cul.

**Moya-kun**

Tout au long de ma vie, je ressentais comme un vide. J'ai certes beaucoup perdu mais même avant tout cela, je ressentais déjà cette espace creux de ma vie. Quand ma famille et mes amis sont morts à Flevance, mon existence n'était plus que cendre. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Quand Cora-san à forcé le passage de ma forteresse de pierre, mon château s'est légèrement peuplé de joie. À la mort de mon sauveur, la joie à laissé place à la vengeance. Maintenant, depuis que cette boule d'énergie s'est imposée dans ma demeure, le gris de mes murs ont prit de jolie couleur arc-en-ciel et je n'ai plus ressenti ce manque. Oui, Monkey D. Luffy était la personne qu'il me fallait pour me compléter. C'est ma moitié, mon soleil, que je chérirai pour le restant de ma vie.

**Moya-kun**

C'était la nuit. Je me faufilais discrètement dans la cuisine pour me servire dans le frigo. Sanji avait beau mettre des cadenas pour m'empêcher de m'y servir, j'arrivais toujours à les défaire. Je vis une assiette pleine. Une belle part de gâteau reposait sur la table de la cuisine. Je le pris et le dégusta, ou plutôt le dévora. Il avait un arrière-goût assez étrange mais pas mauvais. Étrangement, je n'eus plus fin. Je retournai rejoindre mon Torao sur le lit de la chambre du capitaine autrefois jamais utilisé. Je me blotti dans ses bras et avant de me rendormir, je le senti resserrer sa prise sur moi.

Je senti un froid me parcourir. Ma bouillotte personnelle venait de me quitter pour se lever. Je pris la couverture et me mis en boule dedans pour gagner un maximum de chaleur jusqu'à ce que la voix de mon amour se fit entendre.

\- Mugiwara-ya, tu ne devrais pas cacher ton magnifique corps, surtout pas quand tu viens d'obtenir des oreilles et une queue de chat~ J'ai envie de réaliser l'un de mes fantasmes~ Je veux t'entendre miauler de plaisir pendant que je te prends~ Je veux que tu sois une chatte en chaleur~ Laisse moi t'exciter... Luffy...

Je n'avais plus froid, j'avais chaud. Très chaud. Je ne savais pas trop de quoi il voulait dire à propos des oreilles et de la queue de chat mais je le voulais en moi. Je voulais qu'il me prenne. Je voulais gémir son prénom et non son surnom comme lui me chuchote le mien de sa belle voix. Je voulais hurler du bonheur qu'il me donnait. Je voulais me donner entièrement à lui.

Il me déshabilla lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Je le voulais immédiatement en moi alors dès qu'il eut terminé, j'écartai mes jambes pour lui faire une demande silencieuse qu'il comprit.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne t'ai pas encore préparé...

\- Pr-prends moi Law...

\- Peut-être que j'ai mis trop de phéromones de chats mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sens que ce sera une excellente journée.

\- D-de quoi tu- mmh !

Il venait d'introduire un doigt lubrifié en moi. J'aimais cette sensation, je l'adorais même. Le sentir me pénétrer me comblait de joie, surtout lorsque c'était son membre en moi. J'aimais tellement quand il bouchait mon entrée par son pénis tellement gros, long et dure. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être enfin complet.

\- Luffy~ Ne sois pas si pressé~ Tu ne veux pas profiter de ta forme pour le moins érotique ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait mais je n'allais pas le laisser traîner encore plus, je le voulais tellement.

\- Law~ Prends mo-

\- Mugiwara-ya... Mugiwara-ya ! Luffy !

J'ouvris les yeux et découvrir mon Law me secouer pour me réveiller. Je me rendis compte que toute cette scène n'était qu'un rêve ce qui me frustra énormément.

\- De quoi rêvais-tu ? Tu gemissais et criais mon nom tout en étant tout dur~ Tu me veux tellement ?

Je rougis mais raconta quand même mon rêve à Law. Il eut un grand sourire et me murmura à l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse et pleine de promesses.

\- Si tu veux, je peux chercher un moyen de réaliser ton rêve mais en attendant, que dirais-tu que je m'occupe de ce qui te fais sûrement souffrir entre les jambes ?

\- Law~ Prends moi~

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

Ça fait maintenant 3 ans que je suis le nouveau Empereur des mers et que Monkey D. Luffy est devenu le nouveau Roi des pirates. Ça fait 6 ans que j'ai fait une alliance avec l'équipage des Mugiwara. Ça fait 8 ans que j'ai sauvé leur capitaine.

Maintenant, je vis tranquillement sans trop me soucier des autres mis à part un en particulier qui est mon époux depuis 3 ans mais ça fait 5 ans qu'on est ensemble. J'arrive à la porte de notre chambre voir s'il se trouve mais il n'est pas là, je le cherche partout mais il est nul part. Je ne l'ai pas cherché dans l'espace où se trouve l'aquarium et la bibliothèque du Sunny car c'est le dernier endroit où il pourrait y être mais vu son état actuel ça m'étonnerait. J'y vais là-bas et je vois qu'il est affolé avec un gros pot de glace.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée mon amour ?

\- Mis à part que je ressemble à une baleine échoué et que j'ai dû supporter tout le monde sans pouvoir faire un seul geste. Et qu'en plus de cela j'ai eu mes frères, mon père et Jiji qui sont venus rajouter une couche. J'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble, tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

\- Ils voulaient juste t'aider et alléger ton fardeau.

\- C'est bon hein ! Je suis enceint, pas malade et je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus.

Je le vois qu'il commence à s'énerver alors je fais la seule chose qui peut le calmer et que je suis le seul qui en ai le droit (même pas sa famille pour dire à quel point). Je lui caresse le ventre qui en est aux 7ème mois de grossesse.

Je me souviens quand il m'a dit qu'il était enceint au début, j'ai eu du mal à le croire mais comme c'est un mauvais menteur, je l'ai vite cru. Le premier mois a été difficile pour lui car chaque fois qu'il voulait manger un truc bon l'odeur lui donner la nausée puis vient le deuxième mois ça s'est passé relativement bien mis à part quelques nausée et les hormones qui commençaient à se manifester. Le 3ème même chose à part que tout le monde (son équipage, le mien, sa famille, certains de nos amis les plus proches et moi y compris) lui disait de faire attention tellement c'est un aimant à problèmes mais à chaque fois il commence à péter des câbles ou il pleurait pour un rien à cause des hormones alors pour qu'on lui fiche la paix il partait se cacher quelque part où on ne pouvait pas vraiment le retrouver. Ce fût comme ça jusqu'à maintenant.

On n'entendit pas Luffy nous parler car on faisait la fête comme d'habitude.

-Heu... Les gars, je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux.

\- Vite Luffy ! Allons à l'infirmerie.

Je voulais y aller avec lui mais Luffy me disait que ça n'en valait pas la peine et que Chopper et Robin seront s'y prendre comme il faut.

Ça faisait 3 heures qu'on entendait Luffy hurler et voracifier des mots obscènes sur moi et tout ceux qui étaient jusqu'à il y ait d'autres bruits comme ceux d'un nouveau né puis Robin vient vers moi me déposer un petit paquet bleu dans mes bras en disant que Luffy se repose mais qu'il voulait me voir pour le prénom de notre enfant.

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie et je le vois allonger tout en sueur, les yeux mis-clos et les cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait de faire une séance de sexe intense. Je m'approche de lui avec notre fils.

\- Et comment vas-tu mon ange ? Tu sais que tu as fait du très beau travail.

\- Merci, je vais bien juste fatigué et je ne l'ai pas fait seul.

\- Il faut lui trouver un prénom.

\- Je pensais à Lamio en rendant hommage à ta sœur.

\- Je le trouve magnifique. Merci mon amour. Je vous aime toi et notre fils

\- Moi aussi, je vous aime.

Les années passées, on a 3 merveilleux enfants, 2 garçons et une adorable petite fille. On est toujours les souverains des mers et des océans.

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

**Histoires du 12/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)**

Ça fait 2 mois que je suis plus avec Law. 2 mois, je souffre de ce qu'il m'a fait. Il a essayé de reprendre contact avec moi mais je n'ai pas voulu lui parler à nouveau. Il m'envoie des messages pour me dire que ce que j'ai vu n'était pas vrai et que la personne qui m'avait appelé a tout mis en scène pour que je le quitte.

C'est vrai quand on voit les choses de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas très content de le voir mais peut-être c'était aussi une mise en scène. Je le vois de faire ça.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça, mes amis me disent que Law ne me tromperait jamais et qu'il m'aime comme un fou mais je n'arrive plus à croire qui que ce soit.

Je lui ai envoyé un message pour marquer un rendez-vous dans un café où on y allait souvent ensemble pour que l'on discute et voir ce qu'on va faire l'avenir.

J'arrive au café dans 10 minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous et je m'installe à notre ancienne table. Je le vois venir vers moi et il a l'air mal en point comme moi.

-Salut Law.

-Bonjour Luffy comment vas-tu ?

-Ça peut aller mis à part quelques nausées le matin. Et toi ?

-Moi, ça ne va pas du tout depuis que tu m'as quitté. J'ai du mal à dormir sans toi à mes côtés, je n'arrive plus à travailler correctement à tel point qu'on à dû me forcer à prendre des congés.

Je le regarde et constate qu'il à vraiment une mauvaise mine. J'ai tellement envie d'être dans ses bras et l'embrasser tellement qu'il m'a manqué mais je dois rester ferme et ne pas me laisser aller dans mes sentiments pour lui tant qu'on aura pas réglé le problème.

-Et quand tu m'a envoyé ce message pour qu'on parlé, je me suis senti un peu mieux. Mais je sais que j'ai merdé pour ne pas t'avoir dit que je devais aller voir mon ex et de ne pas t'avoir donné les explications au moment venu. Maintenant je suis là pour ça et pour me faire pardonner de mon manque de négligences en vers toi.

-Je t'écoute et je ne vais pas t'interrompre car moi aussi j'ai une chose à te dire mais tout dépendra de toi.

-Tout dépendra de moi sur quoi ?

-De ce que tu vas me dire.

-D'accord ! Alors je commence. J'avais reçu depuis plusieurs jours des messages de mon ex qui voulait que je revienne vers lui et qu'il allait faire des efforts, etc. Mais je n'ai jamais répondu à ses messages et aussi je te l'avais pas dit de peur que tu croirais que je te trompait apparemment ça a juste empiré les choses car tu nous a vus et tu as cru voir que je te trompais vraiment. Si je suis allé le voir, c'est parce qu'il m'a menacé de te faire du mal. C'est pas que je crois que tu ne sais pas te défendre loin de là l'idée mais ce type est trop dangereux et je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je comprends mais tu aurais dû me prévenir pour les messages et de ton rendez-vous.

-J'aurais dû c'est vrai et je regrette amèrement de ne pas l'avoir fait. S'il te plaît Luffy, laisse-moi une dernière chance et je le promets que je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs. Je te le jure.

-J'ai réfléchis durant ces 2 derniers mois et je pense que je peux te laisser une dernière chance mais ne la gâche pas.

-Je te remercie Lu' et tu verras que tu le regretteras pas. Et c'est quoi la chose que tu devais me dire si je me faisais pardonner ?

-Et ben… tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on la fait ?

-Oui car c'était magique mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Et ben… Cette fois-là, on ne s'est pas protégé et je suis tombé enceint. Ça va faire 2 mois bientôt.

-Tu es entrain de me dire que je vais être père ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Mais c'est fantastique tout ça.

Il se lève et viens me prendre dans ses bras en m'embrassant partout sur mon visage puis sur mes lèvres. On se sépare à contre cœur.

-Je t'aime Luffy et tu es ma raison de vivre, mon univers et bientôt le père/mère de mon enfant alors je ne veux plus te perdre. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais te le demander. Est-ce que toi, Monkey D. Luffy, voudrais-tu avoir me faire honneur d'être mon époux ?

-Je t'aime aussi Traffy et oui je veux être ton époux.

Quelques mois plus tard, je donne naissance à un beau garçon qu'on a nommé Laurent et un plus tard on s'est marié.

**Maila_11 (Loveyaoi)**

Blessé, il souffrait de la perte de son frère, à ses yeux, je ne devait être qu'une personne de plus à s'occuper de lui, même pas sûr qu'il savait que j'existais, j'ai quitter l'île en compagnie de mon équipage. On n'as parcouru les ocean, à la recherche de tout et de rien, séparé de mon équipage, je me suis installé sur une île qui semblait déserte. J'y ai rencontré Cesar, j'ai crée un plan pour renverser Doffy, mais plus J'avançais, plus luffy me manquais, plus j'avais envi de me serrer dans mes bras.

-Law !!!

Luffy, luffy cours vers moi et se colle à moi, après avoir saisi la situation, je l'entoure moi aussi de mes bras et lui chuchote..

-je t'aime luffy, tu m'as manqué.

Après avoir compris ma gaffe, il est déjà trop tard, il se décolle de moi et me regarde surpris, après plusieurs seconde, il devient rouge comme une tomate.

-euh...sa va luffy ?

Il se cache le visage, et répond entre ses mains.

-je-je t'aime aussi Law.

Je le prend dans mes bras, et je sens plusieurs larmes couler sur mon épaule.

-je...tu est parti, j'ai, tellement pleurer, je croyais que tu m'aimais pas !!!

J'enlève ses main de son visage, et l'embrasse. Surpris, il ne réagissait pas mais il finit pas passer c'est main autour de mon coups et m'embrasser à mon tour

**Amiravage (Amira)** _(Soda, Film, Zoo, Ninja)_

•Pdv Law :

Cela fait mtn 5ans depuis que j'ai quitté luffy pour les études, je le vois encore petit, tout souriant. Je viens d'arrivé à l'aéroport où je suis censé rejoindre luffy.

•Pdv Luffy :

Je pars pour l'aéroport avec Nami, le stress monte en moi je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais revoir law rougit

Pdv Law:

De loin, je vois Nami me faire signe de la main courant vers moi traînant luffy part Le Bras.

Pdv Luffy:

Je suis trop timide pour le regarder en face je demande à Nami d'y aller pour moi mais elle me prend par Le Bras et m'embarque avec elle.

-Nami : Comment cv ? Sa fait un baye ! J'ai appelle un taxi pour vous deux j'ai un truc à réglé je prend ta valise Law, à plus !

Pdv Law:

Nous sommes mtn seul avec luffy, je veux lui dire à quel point il ma manquer mais à peine j'ouvre la bouche que je le voit rougir, sa fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu, j'espère retrouver notre relation d'avant.

Pdv Luffy:

Nami s'empresse de prendre la valise de Law et pars tout sourire. Law essaie de me dire quelque chose mais je ne comprend pas tellement que je suis gêné.

-Law : sa te dit qu'on aille voir un film comme au bon vieux temps ?

-Luffy: Ou-oui

Pdv Law :

Luffy est trop mignon quand il est gêné j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais je me retient, il portait devenir fluo sinon.

Arrivé au cinéma je prend les places de ticket et le pop corn puis nous nous dirigeons devant la salle.

Après s'être installer sur les fauteuils je constate que nous sommes les seules dans la salle et que luffy est plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

Pdv Luffy : pendant Le films Law bois dans mon soda parce qu'il n'en avais plus comme si de rien n'était. Tout le long du film je me retiens de boire dans le soda car se serait comme embrasser Law indirectement. Law me regarde du coin pendant le film et nos regard ne font que se croiser.

Pdv Law :

Ce film de ninja net aps très interessant, mais surtout comment s'intéresser à autre chose qu'un luffy tout rouge si mignon. Pendant le film je bois dans son soda car je n'en avais plus, il rougit et n'y touche plus, il pense peut être que je suis malade et ne veut aps être infecter, je jette quelque petit coup d'œil pour voir s'il va bien mais nos regard ne font que de ce croiser.

Pdv Luffy : Law me fixe pendant que je mange, habituellement sa m'aurait gêné mais je suis trop occupé à savourer cette délicieuse crêpe.

Je ne sais pas comment d'un coup je me retrouve étreint par les bras de Law.

Luffy :euh... l-law ?

Law : oui ?

Luffy : tu-tu f-fait au-quoi ?

Law : je ne peux plus me retenir Luffy je ne veux plus te lâcher.

Luffy : mais... et t-ta copine ...?

Law (surpris): quel copine ?

Luffy : ce-celle qu'on voit par-partout sur les re-réseaux avec toi

Law : elle ? Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, pourquoi en parler mtn

Luffy : ce ce câlin que veut veut t'il signifier p-pour toi...?

Law : tu ma manqué et j'ai un sentiment bizarre ces derniers temps quand je pense à toi, je ne sais où j'en suis...

Luffy (essayant de retenir c'est larmes) : oh... je vois. Je dois y aller Nami m'attend près de la gare à plus.

Pdv Law : Luffy se défait de mon étreinte et je reste bouchber lorsque je vois son visage marqué par la tristesse. Mon cœur se fend et je ne comprend pas ce sentiment.

Luffy s'éloigne petit à petit de moi et e sens que s'y je ne le rattrape pas les choses resteront telles qu'elle.

Pdv Luffy: je m'éloigne de Law précipitamment essuyant mais larmes.

D'un coup je me sens tiré vers l'arrière, Law me prit dans ses bras de dos. Je le sentais me serrer fort et je m'en voulait de penser à lui de cet manière je ne voulais pas que ça j'en demandais plus je voulais l'embrasser et que nous soyons peau contre peau, sentir sa chaleur, je voulais qu'il m'appartienne et qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime.

Law: Luffy... j'ai compris, ce que je ressens pour toi... ce n'est pas que de l'amitié y il a un sentiment en moi qui le dit de ne pas te laisser partir... Luffy je je t-

Luffy ( au bord des larmes) : ne dis pas ce que tu ne penses pas !

Law retourne Luffy face à lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux front contre front

Law : tu crois que je ferais ça si je ne le pensais pas ?

Law embrassa Luffy intensément et Luffy éclata en sanglot.

Law : Luffy je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon coeur n'en doute jamais s'il te plais.

Luffy (chuchotant) : merci... je je t'ai-aime ausssi.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna (Arthémis)** _(Escargotphone, Fruit du démon, YouTube, Facebook)_

J'étais sur la proue du Sunny en attendant l'heure de manger jusqu'à que Nami m'appelle car il y a une personne qui désire me parler sur l'Escargotphone. Je sors de mon siege favori pour aller vers elle. Nami me le passe avec un grand sourire qui donne froid dans le dos.

\- Mushi Mushi Luffy à l'appareil.

-Salut mugiwara-ya

\- Oh Traffy ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Moi ça va comme d'hab quoi ! Shishishi...

\- Luffy tu me manques énormément, tu sais !

\- Toi aussi ! Tu me manques beaucoup. J'ai hâte qu'on se revoit et qu'on fasse énormément de câlins sous la couette. Shishishi...

\- Moi aussi !

Puis, on parle de tout et de rien pendant encore quelques minutes après je raccroche car je dois aller manger. Je dis un dernier au revoir à Law et j'y vais.

Dès que le repas est fini je vais sur l'ordinateur que Franky a fabriqué pour aller sur Facebook voir les news et aussi la page qui parle des fruits du démon puis je vais un peu sur YouTube mettre notre musique préférée à Law et moi.

**Moya-kun** _(Poisson, Protecteur, Ace, Blague)_

Ace est parfois trop protecteur avec moi. Il me met à l'écart de tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller voir les poissons de l'aquarium avec Law au cas où un poisson briserait la vitre qui s'incrusterait dans ma peau. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au parc d'attraction avec Law au cas où un manège se détacherait quand je serais au dessus. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller en vacances avec Law au cas où il y aurait un accident avec notre voiture. Je n'ai pas le droit d'écouter une blague de Law, qui n'en fait jamais, au cas où j'oublierais de respirer. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au cinéma avec Law au cas où le film serait trop violent. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au karaoké avec Law au cas où je perdrais ma voix à force de trop chanter. Je crois qu'Ace ne veut plus du tout que je sorte et il n'en est hors de question !

**grognasse (Fantôme)** _(Pantalon, Fast-food, Toilette, Magasin)_

Nous sommes dans un fast food avec Law et je voulais aller aux toilettes, alors il me dit d'y aller pendant qu'il passerais notre commande sur place.

Je rentre dans les toilettes des hommes et je me dirige dans la cabine, ne sens une gêne dans mon...

Je baisse mon pantalon et je remarque que notre jouet est toujours en moi. Alors je commence à m'amuser avec et j'entends des pas arriver vers la cabine.

-Lu' questu fais?

-heuu rien! J'arrive!

Je sors vite de la cabine et je me nettoie les main bien sur le jouer était retourner la où je l'avais trouvé..

Nous parlons de tout et de rien en mangent et le jouer vibr de en

Je fais sortir des bruits bizarres de ma bouche et Law sourit diaboliquemen

Nous partons du fast food pour aller dans un magasin de sous-vêtements pour hommes et je me redirige vers des cabines isolées.

Je joue de en et Law viens dans la cabine pour me montrer la télécommande dans ses mains

-tu ... Tu le savais!

-t'es trop mignon que veux tu...

Et c'est comme ça que nous avons fais dans un magasin pour la première fois

**Fin**

_Et voilà ! On a eu une nouvelle amie qui s'est jointe à nous hier !_


	5. 13-09-2019 et 14-09-2019

_Alors voilà ceux de deux jours puisqu'on a pas beaucoup écrit. Les mots entre parenthèses et en italique sont les mots imposés. Si il n'y en a pas, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun mot imposé. Les mots en gras sont les pseudos Wattpad des auteurs des histoires._

**13/09/2019**

**Amiravage** _(Chocolat, Chips, Soirée, Danse)_

-Luffy: Ace j'y vais Law est la.

-Ace : Ou vas-tu a cette heure ci ?

-Luffy: Tu as oublié? Je vais à la fête que Nami a organiser.

Ace : D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop et appel moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Pdv Law :

Je vois Luffy arrivé et Ace derrière qui me fait un regard de tueur. Je ne me pose pas plus de question, je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas même si je n'en connais pas la raison.

Arriver à la soirée

-Nami : Salut ! Je suis contente que vous soyez là, je vous ai même réserver une petite surprise ;)

-Law: De quoi tu parles ?

-Nami : Oh! Il y a quelqu'un que je dois allez saluez à plus !

-Luffy: Il est où le buffet ?

-Law(ricanent): À peine arrivé et tu penses déjà à ça? Irrécupérable...

-Luffy: Mais euh...

-Law: Allez viens, c'est par là bas.

-Luffy: Oui ! Je veux des chips !

-Law : D'accord d'accord, j'ai compris on y va.

Après quelque temps et quelques snacks...

-Nami: Hey ! Alors vous vous amusez bien les gars ?

-Luffy: Oui ! Le buffet et délicieux !

-Law : Ça va, quel étais la surprise dont tu parlais plus tôt ?

-Nami : Ah! J'allais en venir, donc vous voyez aujourd'hui je voulais passer un solo, mais il n'y a pas assez de couple, alors vous allez faire semblant d'être en couple d'accord ?

-Luffy(rouge vif): Mais-mais de quoi tu tu parles...?

-Nami(faisait une regard de chien battu): S'il vous plait sinon ma soirée sera fichu...

-Law: C'est d'accord, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vraiment en couple alors pas de problème

-Luffy: Si si Law est d'accord... alors ... je je veux bien le faire...

-Nami: Merci les gars ! Je vous le revaudrait ;)

L'heure du solo arriva enfin

-Law: Luffy ça commence allons-y.

-Luffy:D'accord...

Pdv Luffy :

Je suis en panique, moi et Law coller l'un contre l'autre...

Law s'approche et prend mes mains pour les déposer sur ses épaules.

Il dépose ensuite ses mains sur mes hanche et je sens quelque chose se lever... j'espère qu'il ne va rien remarquer, surtout que le pantalon que je porte et un assez moulant...

Pdv Law :

Luffy est trop mignon il ne sait pas comment se tenir pour danser, je lui montre et il rougit ahh j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi. De ce que je vois tout les couple son colle l'un contre l'autre pour rester crédible il faut qu'on fasse de même.

Pdv Luffy:

Je vois Law regarder les autres couples... il doit penser à la fille qu'il aime... petit à petit il se rapproche, de plus en plus près, les battements de mon coeur sont de plus en plus fort, j'espère qu'il ne remarquera pas pour... Law se colla à moi d'un seul coup, ça m'a tellement surpris que j'ai lâché un son. Je le vois ricaner, il a tout compris je suis fichu. Il s'arrêta de danser pendant quelque seconde d'un air troublé, il avais remarqué ce qu'il se passait plus bas... je ne savais plus quoi faire, mort de honte je prend mon hélant et veut commencer a courir.

Mais il me tiens par la taille et me sers plus fort encore contre lui.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais du chocolat sur la joue, Law lui avait remarqué et s'approcha de moi pour me lécher la joue.

Il sourit et commence à se frotter contre moi d'un air satisfait.

Je ne peux plus me retenir, je n'arrive plus à contenir ma voie. Je décide donc de m'en aller au toilette faisait signe de la main à Nami pour qu'elle vienne m'aider.

-Nami: Luffy j'aurai besoin de toi en cuisine tu peux y aller?

-Luffy : o-oui...

-Law: attent Luffy

-Nami: Law j'ai aussi besoin de toi, il nous manque des boissons tu peux aller en chercher à la supérette d'à côté ?

-Law: j'y vais...

Arrivé au toilette, je fais ce qui doit être fait, mais avant d'avoir pus terminer j'entends la porte claquer et un souffle fort. Je comprend que c'est Law qui avait couru cherchez les boissons puis étais revenus en vitesse. Je commence à paniquer et essaye de retenir mes gémissement mais c'est trop, j'abandonne.

-Law: Luffy tu es la ? Répond moi s'il te plaît... on doit parler.

-Luffy : par-rlez d-de qu...quoi ?

-Law: ouvre moi s'il te plaît.

Je déverrouille la porte, je n'ai même pas le temps de parler que Law me saute dessus m'embrassant intensément de partout.

-Luffy: c-c'est ce ce qu-e t... tu appelles par-...ler ?

-Law: Les mots ne suffisent pas pour exprimer ce que je ressens, je me retenais de te sauter dessus pendant le solo, mais là je ne peux plus m'en empêcher.

Sans aucune raison mes larmes commencèrent à sortir, j'étais tout simplement heureux, heureux qu'il ne doit pas dégoûté par moi.

-Law : As-tu réglé le problème de tout à l'heure ?

-Luffy: je-je n'ai pas fi-fini...

-Law(léchant les larmes): d'accord je vais régler ça alors.

Law me r'habilla aussitôt... je pensais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il me prit par la main et alla voir Nami.

-Law: désolé Nami, Ace veut que Luffy rentre.

-Luffy: mais-

-Nami: Pas de soucis je vois ce que tu veut dire ;)

-Law: alors à plus

Law me tira par la main de dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Luffy: Ace ne m'a pas appeler, pourquoi as-tu menti à Nami?

-Law: Tu pensais qu'on allait s'arrête là ? On va chez moi.

Surpris et tout rouge je ne dis rien du trajet. Nous sommes enfin devant chez Law et à peine rentré qu'il me saute dessus.

-Law : ah je n'en peux plus Luffy

-Luffy: att-attent, on ne vas pas faire ça ici ?...

**Hakari-mlk** _(Jalousie, Cœur, Frères, Kid)_

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêché, des que je le voyais avec quelqu'un d'autre cette même jalousie me prenais, et je me contenais pour ne pas envoyer chier la personne qui lui parlait. J'étais pourtant son professeur mais mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme c'était amourachée de lui. Ma jalousie était tel qu'il m'était déjà arriver d'être jaloux de ses frères de cœur Ace et Sabo qui pourtant avait déjà entre eux une relation plutôt ambigu. Je soufflais contre moi même et était sur le point de me remettre à mes papiers lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître Shanks, mon collègue avait l'air dans tous ses états.

-Law faut que tu viennes et vites!! Luffy et Eustass se sont battus et ils se sont salement amochés tous les deux!!

Je me relevai d'un coups et suivais Shanks jusque dans la cour. En me voyant arriver les élèves se décalèrent pour me laisser passé. Je vis alors Eustass Kid et Luffy ils avaient tous les deux des bleus et des contusions sur le visage et les bras Luffy saignait également du nez.

-M. Monkey D vous me suivez. Shanks je te laisse t'occuper de M. Eustass.

Luffy me suivis calmement jusqu'à l'infirmerie la tête baissait, arrivés à l'infirmerie il s'assit sur l'un des lits présent tandis que je prenais un tabouret et m'asseyais dessus de façon à applique la compresse sur son visage.

-Pourquoi t'es tu battus contre Kid?

Seul le silence me répondit. Je finissais de le soigner et retourner m'asseoir à mon bureau, alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever j'attrapais mes dossiers et me tournais vers lui.

-Tu m'accompagne en permanence tu y resteras tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu t'es battu avec m. Eustass.

Il écarquilla les yeux mais me suivis sans faire d'histoire, nous finîmes par arriver en perm où il s'installa au premier rang tandis que je me mettais sur le bureau devant lui.

-Je suis obligé de vous dire pourquoi je me suis battu avec Kid...?

-Oui.

-Je ne pourrais pas en parler à un autre professeur?

Mon cœur se serra à sa demande et je répondis un peu plus méchamment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Non, tu ne peux pas!

Il sursautait et me regardait les yeux grands ouvert avant de murmurai doucement:

-On s'est... parce..e...il...dit...vous...

-Peut tu le redire plus fort? Je n'est pas entendu.

Bien que je ne le montre pas j'étais surpris la plupart du temps Luffy était un garçon tout sauf discret et le voir chuchotait parce qu'il ne veut pas dire pourquoi il s'est battu était surprenant. Il prit une grande inspiration et dis

-On s'est battu parce qu'il a dit que jamais vous ne pourriez aimez quelqu'un comme moi...

Après sa révélation il avait baissé sa tête, tandis que mon cœur avait commençait une course effréné je me levais de mon siège et me dirigeais vers lui et lui attrapais le menton de façon à lui remontais le visage pour que nos yeux se croisent et que je puisse l'admirer je lui chuchotais alors:

-Et toi crois tu se que te racontes Kid?

Il était devenus rouge ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Il détournait alors le regard et me répondis:

-Je ne sais pas...

-Dois-je te prouver le contraire?

Il écarquilla ses yeux et me regarda alors fixement. Je me contentais de sourire en coin avant de rapprochait un peu plus nos visages faisant en sorte que nos lèvres se frôlent j'attendis alors un quelconque signe de refus ou fuite mais il se contenta de fixait mes yeux puis mes lèvres, je comblais donc l'espace qu'il restait entre nos lèvres nous faisant nous embrasser alors que j'allais approfondir le baiser la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître Shanks qui la referma immédiatement en nous voyant nous embrasser.

Après cette incident au lycée nous avions pris le temps de parler et nous étions finalement mis en couple cela faisait maintenant dix ans.

**Moya-kun** _(Pirates, Jeux vidéo, Amis, Canapé)_

Comme tous les mercredi, je passe mon après-midi chez Luffy. Nous sommes assis sur son canapé pour jouer à notre jeux vidéo préféré sur les pirates, One Piece. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de lui avouer mon amour. Je ne veux avoir aucun regret et quitte à tout perdre, je veux connaître sa réponse.

\- Lu'…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… je suis quoi pour toi ?

\- Mon meilleur ami ! Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerai être plus…

\- On peut être plus que meilleur amis ?

\- Mmh… J'aimerais être ton petit-ami…

\- Hein ? Mais tu n'es pas petit, tu es plus grand que moi !

Peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber. Au moins notre amitié est restée stable, je m'en contenterai pour l'instant.

**Rainbow-star_fantasy** _(Cornichon, Chat, Bonnet, Noël)_

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où Torao et moi, on a adopté le symbole de notre couple...

Cornichon, notre chat.

Il était encore chaton. On l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle, un soir de décembre il était coincé dans un bocal de cornichons (il adorait ça), maigre et affamé. On l'a sortit de là et on a pris soin de lui pendant un moment. Mais quand j'ai voulu le garder, Law a dit non. Il disait qu'un chat, ça demandait beaucoup de soins, et puis il fallait payer la nourriture, la litière, les croquettes... j'avais beau lui promettre que j'en prendrais soin, et que je payerais tout s'il le fallait, il refusait.

Un matin, peu avant Noël, il l'a emmené à la SPA.

J'était tellement triste qu'il ne soit plus là que j'ai fais la tronche à Law. Enfin... Jusqu'a Noël.

Il y avait toute la famille. Papi, Ace et Sabo, mais aussi Corazon et Lami. On s'apprétait à ouvrir les cadeaux quand Law me tendit un paquet en me disant de l'ouvrir en premier. Et qu'est ce que je vis, dans un bocal semblable à tout poin au premier, avec un petit bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête?

Cornichon.

J'ai ciré "CORNICHON!!!" en serrant mon petit chat dans mes bras et en pleurant de joie. Puis j'ai entendu une voix me murmurer à l'oreille: "Alors, il te plaît ton cadeau?"

J'ai délicatement posé Cornichon par terre, puis je me suis relevé...

Et j'ai sauté dans les bras de Torao en l'embrassant.

-Merci!!! Tu est le meilleur!!! Je t'aimeuh!!!

Il eut un petit rire avant de me répondre "Moi aussi" et de me serrer dans ses bras.

Mais...

-Euh... Luffy?

Je fis volte face et vit tous nos invités nous regarder avec les yeux équarquillés et la mâchoire qui touchait par terre.

C'est vrai. Ils n'étaient pas au courant. Pour eux, on était juste colocs.

-Oups...

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

Un jour, j'ai appris que je suis un enfant de l'enfer en d'autre je suis un enfant damné, il n'y a pas longtemps. J'ai airé seul pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu avais l'air d'un ange ou du moins c'est l'impression que tu donnais. J'ai tout de suite voulu te prendre dans mes bras et te garder que pour moi mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes à cause de mon statut de damné comme tous les autres. Alors, je t'ai observé, suivi pendant des semaines et puis je me suis approché de toi et je t'ai parlé. Tu avais toujours ce sourire qui brillait de mille éclats. Au fur et à mesure qu'on se voyait et parlé, on devenait de plus en plus intime. Un jour, je t'avais dit mon plus grand secret et tu m'as juste regardé après ton silence tu m'as dit que tu t'en fichais que je sois damné ou pas tant que je t'aimais comme un fou ça t'apportait peu.

Le temps passe et on est toujours ensemble et à jamais.

Je t'aime Luffy, mon ange à moi le damné Law.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

J'étais avec Zorro dans une salle d'acarde jusqu'au moment où je rencontre des yeux d'un gris argenté et profond, je me sens figé sur place à tel point que mon ami a dû me sortir de torbeur. Je vois le type avec ces yeux orageux s'avancer vers nous.

\- Excusez-moi mais vous ne seriez pas dans le lycée Raftel par hasard ?

\- On peut savoir qui es-tu pour venir nous demander dans quel lycée on est ? Demanda Zorro avec son tact légendaire.

\- OH! Désolé. Je m'appelle Law, Trafalgar Law et vous ? Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Moi c'est Roronoa Zorro et lui il s'appelle Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy et le petit-fils du sous-directeur du lycée Raftel d'où l'on vient. Et toi ?

\- Je viens du même lycée que vous mais de deux années au-dessus que vous. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais te parler seul à seul Luffy ?

Je le regarde sans rien comprendre puis je jette un coup d'œil à Zorro qui me dit d'y aller et de ne pas laisser passer ma chance d'être avec lui. Ça fait quelque temps que j'avais un crunch sur lui et là j'ai l'occasion de lui parler. je saute de joie dans ma tête Je lui dis d'accord et on sort de la salle d'arcade. On marche jusqu'à un banc.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Law.

\- Non et toi ?

\- Non plus mais j'aime quelqu'un depuis pas mal de temps et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Ah !

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire vu qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un mais je vais comment lui demander qui c'est.

\- C'est qui ? Sans indiscrétion.

Il me regarde de nouveau dans les yeux et je vois de la tendresse et autre chose que je n'arrive pas bien à distinguer.

\- Et ben... Comment dire ? C'est toi que j'aime depuis tout ce temps et je ne savais pas comment t'aborder.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Maintenant ça fait des années qu'on est ensemble. On est aussi marié et on a adopté 2 enfants magnifiques.

**14/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

Des fois, il y a des gens qui me posent souvent la question de "comment je fais pour te supporter ?" pour toute réponse soit je leur fais un doigt ou soit je leur dis de se mêler de leurs affaires. C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit bien, on peut se la poser cette question mais on ne trouvera jamais de réponse que soit ta famille (ou pas peut-être Sabo), soit tes amis ou soit moi qui te connais depuis un certain temps. Mais j'ai beau retourné cette question dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à y répondre car quand on aime il n'y a pas aucune réponse aux questions posées sur la personne qu'on aime. Et toi, Monkey D. Luffy, tu es cette personne qui a volé le cœur au sens propre comme au sens figuré au grand chirurgien de la mort Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Mais bon... Il y a des jours où j'ai juste envie de te faire passer sur ma table d'opération.

**Fin**

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine ! _


	6. 15\09\2019 au 22\09\2019

_Hey ! Voilà enfin la suite de petits textes tant attendu (ou pas) ! Bonne lecture ! _

**15/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

A l'hôpital, où je travaille, se trouvait souvent un jeune homme avec un grand sourire qui venait visiter une personne. Je remarquais qu'il était habillé d'un pantacours, d'une chemise rouge avec des sandales et il était coiffé d'un chapeau de paille avec un ruban rouge autour. Je ne l'ai jamais parlé mais j'entendais mes collègues parler de lui et ils disaient que ce jeune homme était un ange vis à vis de la personne qu'il voyait tous les jours. Un jour, je l'ai aperçu entrain de discuter avec un stagiaire du nom de Tony Tony Chopper et je constatais qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Je suis allé voir Tony-ya pour savoir qui était ce jeune garçon et il me répondis que c'était un ami à lui de longue date et qu'il venait souvent voir sa mère pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je lui ai demandé comment il s'appelait et il me dit qu'il se nommé Monkey D. Luffy.

Depuis ce jour, je me suis intéressé à lui et je prenais souvent de ses nouvelles vis à Tony-ya jusqu'au jour où je ne l'ai plus revu à l'hôpital. Je me suis demandé comment ça se fait et j'ai appris que sa mère était rétabli et qu'elle rentrait chez eux. D'un coup, j'ai senti un vide en moi que je n'ai pas compris sur le moment. Le temps passait et je ne l'ai plus revu. Je me suis posé tellement de questions sur ce que je se ressentais que je me suis fait à l'idée d'avoir eu le cou de foudre pour lui.

Après quelques temps, il y a eu un accident sur la route et j'ai dû faire énormément d'intervention sur plusieurs patients jusqu'à ce que je le revois sur une siviaire tellement amoché que mon cœur a raté un battement. Je l'ai pris directement à salle d'opération. L'opération a duré plusieurs heures mais tout s'est bien passé sans accrocs. Sa famille était là pour savoir comment il allait. J'ai pu leur fournir toutes les informations nécessaires et leur dire qu'il était en salle de réveil.

Après ça, je suis allé le voir et j'ai pu lui parler car il allait rester un temps à l'hôpital même s'il n'aimait pas ça. On a appris à se connaître et je suis tombé encore plus amoureux de lui.

Les années sont passés et même si au début c'était difficile, on est encore ensemble et on file le parfait amour.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

Vous connaissez vous des légendes ? Et ben... Je fais partie d'un monde où les légendes c'est nous mais il existe une légende qui est en rapport avec notre futur compagnon. Et c'est la légende des âmes-sœurs. Elle raconte que pour la reconnaître, tu sentiras une odeur toute particulière, tu auras des sueurs et ton cœur battra la chamade comme si tu as fait un marathon juste avant. Moi ce truc-là, j'y crois pas trop vu que je suis en scientifique avant tout.

Je fais partie de ces créatures qui peuvent se transformer en animal. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, je suis un lycanthrope ou un loup-garou pour les inculte. Je suis aussi médecin dans meute qui n'est composé de 20 membres tout au moins et aussi l'Alpha. Je reçois énormément de prétendants mais aucun ne m'intéresse, ce n'est pas que je suis difficile mais c'est le loup en moi qui ne les veut pas et comme je suis un des rares qui soit en total symbiose avec son loup alors j'ai plus de mal à lui dire des choses.

Un jour, je suis allé chasser avec quelque membre de ma meute et j'ai rencontré une créature magnifique, son odeur était alléchante et mon cœur battait la chamade comme s'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Je me suis approché d'elle tout doucement et c'était un jeune homme, il était là blessé de partout. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'amena dans ma meute pour le soigner.

Quelques jours sont passés, j'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Luffy et qu'il était aussi un loup mais qu'il a perdu sa meute durant une bataille. Il était resté pour nous, on a pu faire connaissance et savoir qu'on était des âmes-sœurs.

Maintenant, je ne serai plus sceptique en rapport avec les légendes.

**17/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

\- Dis-moi un truc Taroa.

\- Quoi Mugiwara-ya ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois à la réincarnation ?

\- Non car ce n'est pas prouver scientifiquement.

\- Oublie ton côté scientifique pour une fois s'il te plaît ! Tu es beau être un vampire, tu penses trop comme un humain.

\- Désolé mais c'est vrai ce que je dis non ?

\- Alors, si je dois suivre ton raisonnement, on ne devrait pas exister. J'ai raison non ?

\- Vu comme ça, tu n'as pas tord. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de réincarnation.

\- Et ben... Je me suis toujours posé la question et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que ça devrait être possible.

\- Si tu le dis mon amour de loup.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

On dit souvent que la vie ne nous fait pas de cadeaux mais je dis que ce n'est pas tellement vrai. "Pourquoi ?" me diriez-vous. Ben... Je vous dirai qu'elle m'a offert un ange qui me comble de bonheur même si par moment je me dis que c'est aussi un cadeau un peu empoisonné. À croire qu'il n'attire que les emmerdes à chaque fois qu'on va à un endroit ou c'est peut-être l'inverse mais bon à force on s'y fait. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que ce type n'est qu'un gros taré puis il y a la guerre de Marineford là j'ai eu peur pour lui. Je l'ai pris dans mon sous-marin pour soigner ses blessures. Ensuite, il a dû s'entraîner durant 2 ans pour être plus. Après tout ce temps, je l'ai aperçu sur l'île de Punk Hazard et l'ai proposé une alliance pour vaincre Dofflamingo qu'il a accepté sans aucune hésitation même si ses nakamas n'ont pas été ravis.

J'ai navigué avec lui et son équipage, j'ai appris à le connaître et réaliser que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et qu'en plus lui aussi.

Le temps passe et on est toujours ensemble même si le monde est contre nous, rien ne pourra gâcher notre bonheur. Je t' aime mon ange, mon roi, Monkey D. Luffy

**Moya-kun**

\- Torao… J'arrive pas à choisir…

\- Choisir quoi ?

\- Entre toi et la viande…

\- … Je n'arrive pas à battre une viande ? Je suis vexé et jaloux là !

\- Shishishi, je plaisante ! Bien sûr que c'est toi que je préfère ! Je t'aime Law…

\- Moi aussi Luffy…

**22/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

C'est enfin les vacances ! Je suis à la mer avec ma famille et mes amis, on a déposé nos affaires dans la maison au bord de la mer. On est tous parti à la plage pour en profiter, les filles sont entrain de bronzer et les garçons sont entrain de jouer sur la plage où soit entrain de surfer. Je surfe avec mon frère Ace et mon meilleur ami Zorro, on s'amuse comme des fous jusqu'à ce que mon ventre crie famine même chose pour Ace. On rejoint tous les filles et on mange ensemble en se raconter des trucs jusqu'à je regarde sur ma droite et je vois un gars vachement beau. Et oui ! Je suis gay et tout le monde le sait. Je sortis une fois avec un type du nom de Kid mais ça s'est pas mal passé car il ne faisait que me tromper à tout bout de champ car je ne voulais pas le faire ce ne faisait que 2 mois qu'on était ensemble mais bon... C'est du passé, revenons au présent. Pendant que mes amis et ma frères parlait, moi je matais le beau gosse qui était avec ses amis. Il a des cheveux noirs avec des reflet bleu grâce au soleil, des tatouage sur le corps, des boucles d'oreilles et une barbichette sur le menton. On dirait un dieu grec ce mec.

\- Oi Luffy !

\- Hein oui ?

\- Tu regarde de quoi avec une telle intensité ? Demanda Ace avec un sourire narquois.

\- Heu... Rien du tout. Dis-je en rougissant pour avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Et moi, je suis là reine d'Angleterre. Répondit Nami.

\- Je propose un jeu. Dit Robin avec son éternel sourire mystérieux. Je n'aime pas quand elle a ce sourire c'est qu'elle a une idée en tête et en règle générale souvent pas bon pour celui qui va subir son idée.

\- Et c'est quoi Robin-chan ? Questionna Sanji.

\- C'est simple. On va jouer un "Action ou vérité".

\- Ouais ! Répondit tout le monde et moi avec même si j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Tout le monde se met en cercle et Robin commence à poser la question à Sabo.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec Koala ?

Sabo rougit fortement et répond que oui. Tout le monde le charrie avec ça puis viens le tour de Zorro qui, lui, choisit action et il devait embrasser Sanji sur la bouche. Il a fait mais Sanji lui a mis un coup tellement il était embarrassé. Zorro pose la question à Usopp qui choisit vérité et pour une fois il a donné une vrai réponse à la question sans mentir comme à ses habitudes. Tout le monde passe jusqu'à arriver à moi.

\- Luffy ! Action ou Vérité ? Me demanda Ace avec le même sourire de toute a l'heure.

Je le sens vraiment mal mais con comme je suis, je choisis Action.

\- Tu dois aller voir le beau gosse que tu matais la toute a l'heure et lui demander s'il voudrait venir à un rendez vous avec toi. Me dit-il.

Je le regarde avec des yeux en soucoupe tout en rougissant fortement. J'essaie de lui faire changer son gage mais tout le monde est d'accord avec lui. Je soupire et me lève pour aller jusqu'au mec avec ses tatouage.

J'arrive vers lui et essaye d'avoir un minimum de contenance avant d'être devant lui. Je suis arrivé à lui et l'interpelle.

-Heu... Salut !

\- Salut! Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une manière froide.

\- Je m'appelle Luffy et j'aimerai savoir si tu voudrais venir avec moi à un rendez-vous.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais accepter ta demande ?

\- À dire vrai, c'est parce qu'avec mes amis on joue à "Action ou Vérité" et je devais venir te donner un rendez-vous. Dis-je en rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre.

Je le vois regarder derrière moi et ensuite me regarde avec un semi-sourire.

\- On ne se connaît pas mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air de quelqu'un d'intéressant. C'est d'accord ! J'accepte ton invitation et je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à 20h devant le Barratier.

\- Ça marche ! À ce soir ! Dis-je avec mon eternel sourire en D.

Je le salue et je retourne chez les autres qui me bombarde de questions sur ce qui s'est passé. Je leur réponds et je me rends compte que je ne connais pas son prénom.

La journée passée, on rentre à la maison. Moi, je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous à l'aide des filles et les gars sont dans le salon entrain de jouer. Il est bientôt l'heure du rendez vous et je me mets en route jusqu'au Barratier. Je le vois qui m'attendais habiller d'un simple swuite à capuche noir et jaune, d'un jean tacheté noir et d'un bonnet blanc aussi tacheté noir. Il est magnifique ! Je m'avance vers lui et le salue.

\- Tu es en avance à ce que je vois. Dis-je.

\- Toi aussi. Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté la tantôt. Je m'appelle Law.

\- Enchanté de connaître Law.

\- Moi de même Luffy.

\- On rentre ? Demandai je.

\- Avec plaisir. Me dit il.

On rentre dans le restaurant et on nous fait installer près de la baie vitré. On commande nos plats. Ce coup-ci, je n'ai commandé qu'un plat pour faire bon impression et aussi car j'ai déjà mangé avant de venir. Pendant qu'on attendait nos plat, on discute de tout et de rien. On fait connaissance jusqu'à l'arrivée de nos plats.

\- Dis-moi, tu vis ici ? Me demanda Law.

\- Non, je suis en vacances avec ma famille et mes amis. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis en vacances ici avec mes amis.

On continue à parler jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse de manger. On sort du restaurant pour se promener au bord de la plage. Law s'arrête et s'assoit sur le sable. Je fais de même tout en contemplant le reflet des étoiles sur la mer.

\- Dis Luffy.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Et ben… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès l'instant où tu es apparu devant moi.

\- Je crois que moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Dis-je au rougissant comme une écrevisse.

Il rigole un peu puis tourne sa tête vers moi et on se regarde tout en approchant nos visages l'un de l'autre. Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes puis on approfondit le baiser. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête mais tout bonne chose à une fin et on se sépare pour remettre de l'aire dans nos poumons.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre mais on se verra demain

\- Oui ! Tu as raison. Confirmai-je

On se met en route pour rentrer, il m'accompagne jusqu'à chez moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. On sépare de nouveau et on se souhaite une bonne nuit. Je rentre et comme il est tard tout le monde est parti dormir donc je fais pareil.

Le lendemain matin, je me fais arceler de questions que je réponds évidemment au sinon, ils ne vont pas me lâcher et je leur dis qu'il faut que j'y aille le rejoindre à la plage et tout le monde se prépare à y aller.

On est de nouveau à la plage et je le vois avec ses amis puis je le rejoins avec les miens. On fait tous connaissance et on s'amuse ensemble. Je reste près de Law, il me prend dans ses bras.

Le temps passa, on s'est tous bien amusé mais il était de temps de partir chez nous. Law vient vers moi et me prend à part pour discuter. Il me dit que lui aussi vivait au même endroit que moi et gardera toujours contact et qu'on essaiera aussi de tout le temps se voir. J'étais tellement heureux que je lui saute dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Il me réceptionne sans trop de mal et répond à mon baiser.

Les années filèrent et je suis toujours avec Law. On file toujours le parfait amour.

**Moya-kun**

Tous les jours, j'observais ce dieu passer devant chez moi à sept heures trente-trois. Il n'était jamais en retard, me permettant de le voir avant d'aller en cour. Je crois que j'étais tombé sous son charme dès mon premier regard posé sur lui. Mes amis étaient tous au courant de mon béguin et m'encourageaient à sortir l'apostropher mais je n'avais jamais le courage. Un jour, je le vis au Baratie où je venais manger mon habituelle quatre heures. Il ne devait pas être un habitué puisque je ne l'avais jamais vu ici. Il pleuvait ce jour-là et j'étais seul à la table réservée à notre groupe. Il ne restait plus de place en salle et cet Apollon vint me voir.

—Excusez-moi, ça ne vous dérange pas que je m'assois à cette table ?

Je ne pus répondre, ma voix ne voulaient pas sortir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi timide auparavant. Habituellement, j'étais plutôt excité mais face à lui, je ne pouvait rien faire. Sanji vint à ma rescousse et l'autorisa à s'asseoir. Il prit sa commande avant de retourner en cuisine.

—Alors… Comment t'appelles-tu, Mugiwara-ya ?

—L-Luffy… M-Monkey D. Luffy…

—Luffy… C'est un jolie nom… Moi c'est Law, Trafalgar Law.

—Taraf… Trafle… Torafagar…Torao !

—C'est Trafalgar… Pff… Appelles moi juste Law…

—Non ! J'aime beaucoup Torao !

—Si tu veux…

Au fur et à mesure que je lui parlais, je redevenais moi-même. J'avais fini par en apprendre beaucoup sur lui, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je savais par exemple qu'il était une connaissance de Sanji et Chopper, qu'il était chirurgien à l'hôpital des parents adoptifs de Chopper et qu'il avait été adopté par la famille d'aristocrates Don Quichotte mais qu'il détestait en faire partit. C'était d'ailleurs à l'une des fêtes qu'il avait été forcé de participer qu'il avait rencontré Sanji, lui aussi obligé d'y participer pour la famille Vinsmoke.

—Au fait Mugiwara-ya, ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler, depuis que j'ai vu ton magnifique sourire à l'hôpital. Tu m'avais rendu inconsciemment de bonne humeur alors que je m'étais levé du mauvais pied. J'étais vraiment heureux quand j'ai vu ton regard se poser sur moi chaque matin.

—Hein !? T-Tu m'as vu ?

—Hahaha, pourquoi crois-tu que j'emprunte ce chemin deux fois plus long que celui que j'utilisais avant ? Je voulais juste te voir du coin de l'œil.

Vraiment, c'était injuste. Il arrivait à me rendre bizarre juste avec des mots. J'avais chaud, extrêmement chaud. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. J'étais gêné mais heureux et ces sentiments s'étaient accentués quand il avait déposé ses lèvres sur mon front.

—Luffy… Accepterais-tu de devenir mon petit-ami ?

—O-oui !

Le destin nous avait liés et maintenant nous sommes mariés. Aujourd'hui encore il est et sera toujours le seul capable de me faire perdre mes moyens. Je l'aime passionnément.

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

Encore une nuit est courté pour ma fichue insomnie. Je commence vraiment en avoir marre. Je sors de mon lit mais un bras m'en empêche. Je tourne ma tête sur le côté et je vois mon ange qui me retiens. Il se réveille un peu.

\- Encore ton insomnie ?

\- Oui. Rendors-toi. Je vais juste me chercher un verre d'eau et je reviens. Promis.

\- Mmmh...

Il se rendors et je vais à la cuisine me prendre un verre d'eau après cela, je retourne dans la chambre et je constate qu'il est complètement réveillé.

\- Mon cœur dors. T'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- C'est pas grave. Dit-il avec son éternel sourire en D.

Je monte sur le lit et le prends dans mes bras. Il se calle contre moi et me fait des bisous sur mon torse. Je lui caresse son dos et l'embrasse sur la tête. Il relève la tête pour me déposer un baiser que j'approfondis. Nos corps se réchauffent au fur et à mesure que le baiser devient intense. Je le pousse sur le matelas et viens sur lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser. On se sépare par manque de souffle, je descends mes lèvres pour continuer mes baisers sur son coup et je descends de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à ses boutons de chairs. J'en prends dans mon bouche que je maltraite et avec ma main droite je m'occupe de l'autre. Je le sens frémir sous mes caresses et je délaisse ses tétons pour continuer mon cheminement vers son bas ventre. Arriver à son nombril, je mime l'acte qui viendra après. Je descends encore en arrivant à son boxer et je vois son membre bien gonflé. Je lui caresse au-dessus de la barrière de tissu.

Je l'entends gémir à cause de ce que lui fait et il me demande de ne pas arrêter. Je fais ce qu'il me dit et lui retire son boxer puis je lui fais des bisous et passe ma langue sur son sexe. Il gigote dans tous les sens et met ses mains sur ma tête pour que je lui fasse une fellation. Je lui prends son membre dans ma bouche et le suce tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement. Je le fais languir encore un peu car je le sens qu'il commence à être à bout et qu'il ne va pas trop tarder à éjaculer. Je retire son sexe de ma bouche et l'entends grogner de mécontentement. Je viens l'embrasser pour me faire pardonner et lui montrer trois qu'il les prend avidement. Quand je sens qu'ils sont bien lubrifiés, je les retire et présente un dans son intimité. Je le regarde pour avoir son accord qu'il me le donne tout de suite. Je le prépare pour ma venu même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait. Quand je sens qu'il est prêt, je retire mes doigts de son antre et il pousse un gémissement.

\- T'inquiète pas mon amour. Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir.

Je me positionne et je rentre d'un coup qui va directement sur sa prostate. Il me dit que je peux aller et commence mes coups de boutoir de plus en plus rapidement et profondément. Je te touche à chaque fois sa prostate. Je sens qu'on est à la limite et qu'on ne va plus tenir longtemps. J'accélère mes coups de reins et on atteigne ensemble l'orgasme le plus fulgurante. Je me retire de mon fourreau et je couche près de lui tout en l'amenant contre.

\- Je t'aime Luffy. Dis-je l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime aussi Law.

On tombe tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée. Même si je ne dors pas beaucoup, Luffy sera toujours là pour moi et je suis vraiment comblé par lui.

**Fin**

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui (et sûrement encore quelques jours). N'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	7. 28-09-2019 et 26-10-2019

_Hey ! Comme on écrit plus de minis histoires sur le groupe, voilà les derniers. J'espère que ces différentes petites histoires vous ont plus et bonne lecture !_

**28/09/2019**

**ArthemisSeleneLuna**

Aujourd'hui j'ai cours avec mon prof de biologie, ce type est un sadique. Il nous fait souvent des interros surprises et il n'arrête pas de me mettre en col avec lui mais je m'enfous de ça. pourquoi ? me diriez-vous. C'est simple car c'est mon petit-ami ! Je suis en terminale et ça fait maintenant 2 ans que je sors mon prof de biologie en "secret". Mes amis sont au courant mais ils ne me reprochent pas.

\- M. Monkey D. Luffy !

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que mon cours vous ennuie au point de ne pas faire attention ?

\- Heu... Non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous allez l'air de vous ennuyer en regardant les oiseaux de la cours.

\- Je suis désolé. Dis-je avec un peu sourire.

\- Vous serez collé pour ne pas avoir suivi en cours.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Il y a d'autres personnes qui le font aussi !

\- Certes ! Mais eux sont plus discret.

Je ne dis plus rien et me reconcentre sur le cours qui est bientôt et en plus c'est le dernier cours de la journée mais aussi de la semaine.

La cloche sonne et tous les élèves rangent leurs affaires. J'attends que tout le monde parte pour faire ma retenu. Mes amis me disent au revoir avec un sourire au coin car ils savent que le prof ne va pas que m'engueuler. Quand tous les élèves sont partis, le prof vient me voir et me regarde comme s'il allait me manger.

\- Luffy, combien de fois dois-je te dire d'être plus attentif en cours ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes que cette année est importante pour que tu réussisses ?

\- Je sais bien qu'elle est importante mais j'ai dû mal à me concentrer quand je te vois.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui !

\- Et pourquoi ? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi avec son sourire au coin qui me fait craquer.

\- Tu sais très bien.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Éclaire-moi.

Je rougis comme une tomate à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi. Il se met derrière moi et commence à embrasser mon coup tout en me caressait sous mon t-shirt. Je gémis à cause de ses caresses et il retourne ma chaise pour qu'on soit face à face. Je capture ses lèvres si tentatrice et dépose mes mains dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Il me soulève comme si je ne pèse rien et me dépose sur la table derrière tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Je déboutonne sa chemise en le descendant

mes lèvres sur son torse tatoué. Il retire mon t-shirt, mon pantalon et viens prendre mon membre à travers mon boxer. Il fait des va et viens, je gémis un plus fort mais il me fait taire avec sa bouche.

\- Luffy, tu es si bandant !

\- Mmmh... Law ! Continue stp.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé.

Il l'enlève le dernier bout de tissus qui me reste et prend mon entre jambe dans sa cavité humide. Il recommence à me faire des va et viens avec sa bouche et me présente trois doigts que je prend automatiquement pour les sucer avidement. Quand il sent qu'ils sont bien lubrifiés, il les retire et me demande de retourner ce que je fis sans aucune hésitation. Il me fait dans bisous partout tout en insérant unz phalange dans mon anus. Il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que je suis enfin près à le recevoir en entier. Il me pénètre d'un coup et je lâche un gémissement de bien-être.

\- Oh putain ! Tu es tellement bon et si serré.

\- Ah ! Law... Plus mmm... Vimmte !

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur.

Il me donne des coups de boutoir de plus en plus vite, plus profond. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à monter au 7ème ciel tellement que c'est bon!

\- Law ! Je ne vais paaaaaas tarder à veniiiiir !

\- Moi... Aussi!

Il prend mon membre dans une de ses mains et me masturbe en même temps que ses coups de boutoir. Peu de temps après, on vient en même temps.

Tout essoufflé, je me retourne pour lui offrir un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. Après ça, on se rhabille et on sort de l'établissement pour rentrer chez nous.

Je l'aime comme le premier jour et je sais que lui aussi.

**06/10/2019**

**Maila_11 **

Luffy courait sous le Soleil chaud du moi je juin, le camion à glace s'étant arrêté au bout de la rue de luffy, celui ci devais courir pour avoir le temps de prendre 8 boule de crème glacée de 8 saveurs différentes. Malheureusement, il fonça dans une personne plus grande et plus costaude que lui. Luffy se retrouva alors sous un homme, asser beau et prévenant , car il retenait la tête de luffy avec sa main, et de l'autre retenais son propre Corp pour ne pas écraser luffy.

\- je suis vrm désolé, j'ai pas fais attention.

\- Luffy ?!

Luffy regarda Attentivement le jeune homme avant de passer c'est main autour de son coup pour ce coller à son ami d'enfance.

\- sa fais longtemps luffy.

\- 3 ans, 3 ans que tu est partie pour l'armée!

Ils se levèrent tout les deux, se regardant dans les yeux, les mains quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre.

-luffy, tu m'as manqué.

\- toi aussi, j'ai eu peur que tu meurs quand j'ai appris pour l'explosion.

\- j'en ai garder quelque cicatrices, mais rien de bien grave.

Les yeux de luffy se remplir de larmes.

-luffy, c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie, la volonté de de te l'avouer m'as garder en vie pendant tout se temps.

\- m'avouer quoi ?

Law pris la main de luffy dans la sienne et caressa sa joue avec l'autre.

\- je t'aime luffy..

Luffy surpris lâcha un hoquet.

\- pff...luffy, tes toujours le même.

Law se pencha vers luffy, et de cest douche lèvre chaude, il effleura celle de luffy avant que celui ci de dise...

-je t'aime Law

**Fin**

_Et voilà, on se quitte ici ! Vous pouvez allez voir les fics de tout le monde sur leur profil (sur Wattpa). À la prochaine ! _


End file.
